Winner
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berjuang di sebuah kelas buangan. Bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan 'kasta' yang lebih tinggi? Dan apakah kemunculan si berandalan Chanyeol bisa membantunya? Chanbaek Fanfiction/BoyxBoy/ChanyeolxBaekhyun/SchoolAU!
1. Chapter 1

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu tunggu…"

Byun Baekhyun, 15 tahun, bersuara dalam hati kala telunjuknya sedang sibuk memindai atas bawah sebuah daftar nama yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Ia mencari namanya –oh tentu saja, dan yang menjadi masalah disini adalah, namanya sama sekali tidak eksis.

"Pasti ada yang salah disini." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum tak percaya.

Menyerah dengan daftar nama di depannya, ia beralih ke samping. Di atas tertulis dengan jelas kalimat "Kelas 1-B", dan Baekhyun membacanya dengan saksama. Persis sepeti saat ia membaca daftar nama untuk kelas 1-A.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Namun nihil. Sebab namanya tak kunjung hadir. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Mana mungkin siswa sekelas dirinya tidak masuk jajaran siswa pintar yang mana seharusnya, berada di kelas A atu barangkali kelas B. ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Kalau bukan karena sistem komputer yang luput memasukkan namanya, mungkin otaknyalah yang salah. Tapi sungguh, Bekhyun ragu akan kemungkinan kedua.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah dapat peringkat memalukan saat dimasa SMP. Dari kelas satu sampai tiga, ia tidak pernah turun dari peringkat satu. Silakan bilang bahwa ia sombong, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Tapi sekarang? Lihat betapa masa SMA seakan tengah mengoloknya habis-habisan. Seakan-akan ia manusia pintar yang mendadak jadi bodoh dalam satu malam.

Kelas A, B, C, telah disapu bersih oleh matanya. Dan tak ada nama Byun Baekhyun yang tertera disana. Ia ingin menangis, keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa siswa cerdas sepertinya gagal memasuki kelas unggulan. Ini penghinaan.

"Aku bersumpah akan bunuh diri kalau namaku ada di daftar kelas E." nada suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Walau kita semua tahu, yang ia ancam adalah dirinya sendiri.

Namun nampaknya, Tuhan masih berbelas kasih terhadap Baekhyun. Namanya memang tidak ada di daftar siswa yang menduduki kelas E. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia justru terdampar di kelas D. Dan dia, tidak jadi bunuh diri.

"Oh, malangnya nasibku."

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan dari sinilah cerita 'kemalangannya' berawal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intro** **:** Hallo salam kenal. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca karya abal ini ya kekekek, maklum, masih amatir. Ini baru prolog ya, tapi kalau ada kritik atau saran silakan tulis di kolom review chingu :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter satu nanti!


	2. Chapter 2

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak ingat sejak kapan ia begitu malas masuk sekolah. Yang jelas, jika saat ini ia masih berada di bangku SMP atau mungkin SD, ia akan berjalan dengan semangat di koridor sekolah, dan menyapa –dengan tak kalah semangat- pada siapapun penghuni kelas meski mereka tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Tapi sekarang sungguh lain cerita.

"Fuuuh…" Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat seberat-beratnya. Ini benar-benar adalah ujian hidup. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Byun Baekhyun –yang menurutnya- hebat ini akan terdampar di kelas (nyaris) buangan yang bahkan untuk menemukannya saja Baekhyun mesti berputar-putar terlebih dahulu di sekitar sekolah.

Ketika kakinya telah sampai di ambang pintu, Baekhyun menatap datar pada suasana kelas. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali baginya melihat langit-langit kelas yang dihias sarang laba-laba, lantai penuh debu, serta kursi tempat duduk yang bersenggolan; tidak rapi sama sekali. Sementara siswa-siswinya sendiri? Oh, lupakan. Siapa juga yang ingin membahas tentang mereka yang memilih berdandan di kelas, mengintip rok anak perempuan, dan tertidur (padahal ini masih pagi, demi Tuhan). Daripada belajar, orang-orang terbelakang ini lebih senang menghambur-hamburkan waktu demi keriaan sesaat.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Baekhyun berjalan malas. Dengan hanya melihat papan tulis yang kosong, Baekhyun tahu bahwa tidak ada pembagian kursi secara khusus di tempat ini. Jadi tanpa pusing, ia memilih tempat duduk kedua dari belakang, di dekat jendela. Alasannya karena sejauh ini tempat inilah yang terlihat nyaman dan tentunya masih kosong.

Baekhyun menyapu permukaan meja dengan jarinya. Ia menatap datar ketika debu kini menempel di jemarinya. Maka buru-buru ia pun mengeluarkan tisu, serta mengelap seluruh permukaan meja tanpa menyisakan setitik debu pun. Oke, ia boleh tinggal di kelas yang dipenuhi orang-orang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak mau tinggal dengan orang-orang yangg jorok. Seingatnya ini adalah kelas, tempat belajar. Bukan kandang ayam.

Tapi melihat kelas ini yang tidak punya harapan, Baekhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana rupa kelas E. Kalau kelas D saja penampilannya sudah seperti ini, barangkali kelas paling bontot tersebut layak dapat julukan kandang babi yang belum dibersihkan selama dua tahun. Saking joroknya.

Sudahlah, daripada berpikir lebih jauh tentang betapa parahnya kelas E itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Barangkali setelah UAS, ia bisa memperbaiki nilai dan naik ke kelas yang lebih layak. Atau mungkin saat UTS pun bisa. Mana saja yang penting dirinya bisa pindah dari kelas buangan ini. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun alergi kalau lama berdekatan dengan orang yang IQ-nya hanya mencapai dua digit.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas yang awalnya kacau menjadi sedikit ribut hingga akhirnya tenang seketika. Penyebabnya adalah seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh lima dengan menggunakan seragam olahraga, datang ke dalam kelas membawa sebuah map. Tanpa bertanya, Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau wanita ini akan menjadi wali kelasnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan wajah tak semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Bahkan wali kelasnya pun merasa malas untuk memasuki kelas ini.

"Selamat pagi!" murid-murid yang lain menjawab serempak.

Kemudian Guru itupun memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Jessica Jung, wali kelas kalian untuk setahun ke depan."

Selanjutnya, ia langsung ke inti pembicaraan dan mengarahkan murid-muridnya mengenai kegiatan hari ini.

Yang guru Jung katakan: "Baiklah, langsung saja. Hari ini bebas. Aku masih banyak urusan di ruang guru. Buat sistem kepengurusan setelah itu kalian diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Mau memilih eskul atau apapun terserah, yang penting jangan buat keributan. Mengerti?"

Yang Baekhyun dengar: "Lakukan sesuka kalian, dan jangan ganggu aku."

Yang murid-murid lain dengar: "Hari ini bebas tidak belajar."

Ya, terkadang sebuah kalimat bisa mengandung bermacam-macam penafsiran.

Selepasnya, guru berambut pirang terikat itupun meninggalkan kelas. Dari caranya melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan, Baekhyun tahu ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kelas ini. Satu lagi helaan napas Baekhyun keluarkan.

Begitu Wali kelas keluar, kelas kembali riuh seketika. Mereka melakukan macam-macam selebrasi atas kebebasan untuk hari ini. baekhyun tersenyum remeh. Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Kenapa mereka sebegitu senangnya saat tidak diberi pelajaran setelah semua uang yang mereka bayarkan ke sekolah. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun disini yang merasa rugi.

"Kulihat kau hanya diam sedari tadi. Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya dan tersenyum remeh dalam hati. Teman pertama, heh?

Satu orang pertama yang barusan menyapanya memiliki wajah kotak dengan lengkungan senyum yang khas. Suaranya sedikit melengking. Dari penampilannya, Baekhyun tahu anak ini tipikal orang yang asyik dalam pergaulan. Rambutnya dicat kuning keemasan dengan potongan masa kini, khas anak boyband sekali. Tak lupa dengan _piercing_ di telinga kanan. Tipikal anak hits. Baekhyun kurang suka.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Kim Jongdae. Biasa dipanggil Chen." Ujarnya sembari menyambut tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis. Itu nama panggilan yang jauh sekali dengan nama aslinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalau sudah memilih ingin masuk klub apa?"

"Aku kurang terampil dalam bersosialiasi." Baekhyun menjawab jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau bergabung denganku? Aku ikut klub basket." Sepertinya Chen mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun barusan dan justru menawarinya sebuah klub yang mana Baekhyun sendiri tidak mungkin untuk memasukinya.

"Kurasa tidak." Baekhyun menolaknya halus. "Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian untuk belajar."

"Oh ayolah, jangan bergurau. Aku tahu kau berbohong." Chen mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau suka belajar, mana mungkin kau terdampar di kelas ini."

Sementara mereka berdua melakukan obrolan khas orang yang baru saling mengenal, rupanya penghuni kelas yang lain sedang sibuk mengundi siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas. Bukan dengan cara menghitung suara terbanyak. Mereka justru menuliskan nama semua siswa di gulungan kertas kecil, dan mengundinya secara acak. Seseorang berdiri di depan kelas untuk mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut, dan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas. Sesederhana itu.

Nampaknya Baekhyun dan Chen tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena mereka berdua tengah sibuk berbincang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jongdae-ssi." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Memang mustahil mengucapkan kata _belajar_ di kelas ini. Sepertinya hal itu masih dianggap tabu dan tidak layak untuk diperbincangkan.

"Tapi buktinya-"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Buktinya apa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Buktinya kau ada di kelas ini."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Astaga. Ya, aku disini. Ada apa?" Baekhyun tidak tahan ketika mendengar nama lengkapnya terus-menerus disebut. Ia pun melayangkan tatapan ke depan kelas dan menemukan seorang siswa laki-laki sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan tidak ramah.

"Kau yang menjadi ketua kelas." Ujar siswa itu sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Oh." Baekhyun kembali beralih pada Chen. "Sampai dimana kita-"

Sebentar.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Apalagi dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menuju ke arahnya. Sekali lagi, ia pun bertanya pada si remaja yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Aku… apa?"

"Kau yang menjadi ketua kelas."

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga…

"HEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jam istirahat, Baekhyun memilih untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Alasanya karena ia sudah stress berada di kelas yang ia naungi sekarang. Kelas 1-D. Ada banyak hal yang membuat tekanan darahnya meningkat hari ini. salah satunya adalah setelah terpilih menjadi ketua kelas. Baekhyun mau-mau saja kalau ia memimpin kelas A yang mana mereka adalah kaum intelektual. Tapi ini…

 _Dua jam yang lalu._

" _Teman-teman, tolong dengarkan." Baekhyun maju ke depan kelas dengan berat hati. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, inginnya menolak, namun sepertinya ia kalah massa._

 _Ya, sudah. Karena sudah terlanjur. Mau tidak mau iapun menerimanya. Baekhyun yang berpikir cepat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memimpin kelas untuk menjadi lebih baik. Dan langkah pertama adalah mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk bersih-bersih di kelas._

" _Pertama," Baekhyun menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. "Kita akan membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Lalu…"_

 _Kemudian ia pun berbalik._

" _Teman-teman?"_

 _Teman-temannya sudah raib entah kemana._

"Haaaaah…"

Baekhyun menghela napas setelah sedotan terakhirnya tuntas. Ia membuang susu kotaknya ke tong sampah, dan lanjut berjalan di lorong.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?" ia menunduk dengan wajah murung.

Lama berjalan tak tentu arah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. Matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan kelas yang bersih dan damai. Lalu seketika pandangannya ia arahkan ke pintu, dan melihat papan nama sebuah kelas terpajang dengan rapi. Kelas 1-A.

Baekhyun kemudian merapat ke dinding. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu dengan takut-takut. Kelas ini benar-benar kelas impiannya. Suasananya tenang, dan sejauh yang terlihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk membaca buku atau menuliskan sesuatu dari buku paket. Kelasnya pun tertata rapi, tidak ada debu terlihat, ataupun sampah yang berserakan. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa iri dibuatnya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas ini?" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan.

Lama memata-matai kelas tersebut membuatnya kesal sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya. Namun naas, saat itu pula tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, Ya ampun!"

Baekhyun serasa baru menubruk tiang. Barangkali karena tubuhnya kecil, maka ia yang terlempar dan akhirnya harus tersungkur ke lantai.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang yang ia tabrak mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun menyambutnya seraya mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Ia pun dibantu berdiri dan saat itu matanya langsung terpenjara pada seseorang yang berdiri tegak di hadapnnya.

Seseorang yang tinggi, berkulit seputih susu, dengan rambut yang dicat putih pula. Wajahnya benar-benar menawan dan Baekhyun mulai bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri karena setengah dari dirinya mengira bahwa seseorang yang ada di depannya ini adalah malaikat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ah ya, aku, aku baik." Baekhyun tergagap. Dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita _culun_ yang baru saja dipertemukan dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang.

Lupakan. Lagipula Baekhyun itu laki-laki.

"Syukurlah. Jadi, sedang apa kau disini uhm…"

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan cepat.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, Baekhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Seingatku tidak ada nama Baekhyun di kelasku." Ia menunjuk ke dalam yang mana mengartikan bahwa kelas 1-A adalah kelasnya.

"Aku…emmm… tidak sengaja lewat. Ya, tidak sengaja lewat."

"Dan kau dari kelas?"

"Satu D." Baekhyun mengakuinya dengan berat.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu tertawa pelan. Oke, beberpa detik yang lalu mungkin ia terlihat menawan. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti kotoran.

Itu sebuah tawa ejekan.

"Jadi kau dari kasta bawah?" Sehun ingin memperjelas hinaannya.

Baekhyun tersulut emosi. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Ahh tidak, hanya saja…" Sehun masih dengan sisa tawanya, melanjutkan. "Kupikir kau sedang memata-matai kami atau semacamnya karena kita tahu sendiri, kelas ini terlihat lebih baik daripada kelas-kelas lainnya. Oh maksudku, jauh lebih baik."

"Oh Tuhan, aku sudah salah menilaimu." Baekhyun tertawa tidak percaya. Kenapa wajah malaikat di depannya bisa berubah tiba-tiba menjadi Satan menjengkelkan.

"Jangan kau pikir semua di kelasku itu sama."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kalian hanya sekumpulan orang yang suka bersenang-senang dengan kebodohan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan sombong."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku bicara fakta. Kalian yang menghuni kelas itu hanya berandalan yang kebetulan punya sedikit otak sehingga tidak terlalu jatuh di kelas E."

Baekhyun menunjuk anak itu tepat di hidungnya. "Kuperingatkan kau-"

"AWAS!"

 _ **DUAKKKK!**_

Baekhyun menganga lebar ketika sebuah tong sampah melayang di hadapannya.

Sebuah Tong Sampah.

SEBUAH TONG SAM- maaf mendramatisir.

Tapi ini benar-benar sebuah tong sampah.

"Apa yang…"

Dan kabar baiknya adalah, tong sampah itu mendarat di kepala Oh Sehun.

Mengabaikan Sehun yang langsung dikerubungi beberapa siswa untuk menolongnya –dia tidak sadarkan diri, omong-omong- Baekhyun refleks mundur dengan pelan dan matanya melihat ke arah dari mana tong sampah itu melayang.

Saat itu, ia pun mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menarik kerah pemuda lainnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun yakin sekali, berandalan itulah yang telah mengamuk dan melempar tong sampah ke arahnya –ke arah Sehun maksudnya. Dan… dimana Sehun?

"Bawa dia ke UKS."

Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan percekcokan mulutnya karena Oh Sehun sudah terlanjur digotong ke UKS.

"Ne _sunbae_ , kau bilang akan menghajar anak kelas satu ini yang telah menghalangi jalanmu." Pemuda tinggi yang tengah mencengkeram atau mungkin mencekik _sunbae_ -nya itu bertanya datar.

"A-ampun, le-lepaskan aku." Mohon si kakak kelas dengan sangat.

"Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu?" Pemuda tinggi itu masih bersikeras. Tidak mau menurunkan kakak kelasnya barang sedikitpun. Justru tangannya makin terangkat tinggi dan membuat korbannya makin tercekik.

Baekhyun meringis ngilu. Ini baru hari pertamanya di sekolah SMA. Dan ia sudah disuguhi adegan pembunuhan.

"Seseorang tolong hentikan dia!"

"Panggilkan Guru!"

"Cepat rekam, _viewers_ -nya pasti banyak kalau di upload ke _Youcube_."

Dan jeritan-jeritan lainya yang tidak mampu lagi Baekhyun dengar. Hey hey, jangan bercanda. Ia pikir untuk kasus ini, Guru saja tidaklah cukup. Mereka butuh polisi.

Tak lama kemudian, perkelahian –atau mungkin lebih kepada pembantaian- itu akhirnya terhenti setelah dua orang guru datang untuk melerai. Tak lupa seorang satpam pun diturunkan karena sepertinya, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyeret mundur si berandalan dari arena bergulat.

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia melihat perkelahian umum secara langsung. Terlebih ketika tong sampah itu melayang, jantungnya terasa mau copot.

Dan ketika si berandalan di giring ke ruang konseling, Baekhyun sempat beradu pandang secara tak sengaja. Benar-benar tak sengaja. Ia pun hanya mampu diam seperti orang bodoh saat berandalan bongsor itu berkata, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Serius, ada apa dengan hidupnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Akhirnya chapter satu bisa publish, yehey! Maaf kalo humornya kurang ngena, dan romance-nya juga belum muncul, sengaja hehe. Dan ada yang tau siapa berandalan di atas? Hahaha, pasti udah pada bisa nebak. Yaudah deh, pokoknya sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah tepat satu minggu setelah Baekhyun resmi menjadi murid SMA. Sejauh ini tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kelas setelah sekolah bubar, untuk berlatih beberapa soal.

Pagi ini diawali dengan kelas matematika. Pelajaran yang paling digemari Baekhyun. Ia menyukai ketika dirinya dipusingkan oleh beberapa rumus dan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya jawabannya cukup sederhana. Bagi remaja seusinya, terlebih di kelas ini, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mengingat orang-orang di kelas terendah akan sangat malas jika berhadapan dengan matematika.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa cuek. Selama ini ia berjuang sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, karena memang ia tidak butuh. Jika soal teman, Baekhyun punya beberapa hanya untuk sekedar bertukar sapa di dalam kelas. Selebihnya ia lebih suka menyendiri dengan beberapa soal matematika. Lagipula siapa yang butuh teman kalau sendiri lebih menyenangkan?

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

Papan tulis diketuk halus, tepat pada sebutir soal yang cukup memusingkan kepala. Baekhyun menengadah dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya baik-baik. Barangkali, hanya dia yang antusias dengan soal tersebut, mengingat seluruh teman-temannya hanya berlaku acuh tak acuh sedari tadi.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengerjakan yang ini…" Baekhyun mulai mencoreti selembar kertas untuk mengolah rumus. Sedikit lagi saja, ia bisa maju ke depan untuk menjawab soal yang tertera di papan tulis.

"Yah! Kau yang disana!" Tiba-tiba, guru matematika yang tengah mengajar itu menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dengan penggaris kayu yang teracung. "Kemana saja kau?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu. Seingatnya, ia berada di kelas ini sedari tadi. "A-aku?"

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Baekhyun seketika langsung menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara hadir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ternyata yang ditanyai bukan dirinya, melainkan seorang siswa di belakangnya yang baru saja datang karena terbukti ia baru saja menaruh tasnya. Namun Baekhyun begitu terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ia temukan di belakang. Bukan karena jawaban siswa tersebut yang tergolong santai setelah terlambat di jam pertama, melainkan karena Baekhyun ingat betul dengan wajah anak itu.

"Aku membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang tadi."

Itu si berandalan yang muncul seminggu yang lalu.

Oke.

DAN TERNYATA MEREKA SATU KELAS!

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Sementara penghuni kelas yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Kelas yang awalnya cukup tenang berubah menjadi seperti semua orang tengah berada dalam pesta berbisik. Dan Baekhyun, bocah itu masih terperangah di tempatnya.

Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa-harus-dia?

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman atas sikapmu yang seenaknya itu." Guru matematika –yang kelihatannya sedang PMS itu- kali ini menunjuk ke papan tulis dengan penggaris super besarnya. "Kerjakan soal ini sekarang juga."

Baekhyun berharap anak itu diam saja atau bisa terus meminta maaf untuk diampuni –barangkali. Namun berbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun prediksi, remaja tinggi yang ada di belakangnya justru maju ke depan kelas dengan percaya diri. Suara bisik-bisik semakin merajalela dan tak terkontrol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini. Karena, ketika seorang berandalan maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal, maka yang akan terjadi hanya satu; Guru yang murka.

Baekhyun sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Anak itu akan kesulitan menjawab soal, tersenyum meringis, dan guru matematika akan segera menghabisinya. Oh, mungkin ditambah dengan beberapa bumbu hukuman fisik. Dan yang lebih parah, guru itu bisa saja merambatkan kemarahannya ke penghuni kelas yang lain.

"Kau betul-betul tidak boleh membuat masalah dengannya." Chen, seseorang yang duduk di samping Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Atau mungkin dia memang tengah mengajak bicara Baekhyun, entahlah mana yang benar siapa peduli.

"Maaf menyela, tapi kau memang tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan seorang guru." Baekhyun menganggap hal ini adalah wajar. Siapapun yang melanggar aturan harus dihukum bagaimanapun caranya.

"Apa? Siapa yang sedang membicarakan guru itu? Aku berbicara tentang pemuda mengerikan yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis." Chen menyangkal keras.

Baekhyun yang awalnya melihat ke depan, mau tidak mau kali ini mengalihkan pandangan ke sampingnya. Melihat pada Chen karena sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui disini. Selain fakta bahwa anak yang ada di depan kelas adalah seorang berandalan terkenal.

"Kudengar dia diskors dihari pertamanya karena menghajar seseorang." Chen mulai bercerita. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, ia sedikit banyak tahu tentang kasus apa yang menimpa pemuda itu karena ia sendiri berada di tempat kejadian –dan nyaris menjadi korban pelemparan tong sampah.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak dipindah ke kelas E?" tanya Baekhyun. Hey, yang benar saja? Kelas D terlalu halus untuk bajingan sepertinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Chen bertanya seolah tak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Baekhyun mulai bingung. Memangnya sesuatu penting apa yang ia lewatkan sehingga berandalan itu pantas untuk ia ingat-ingat atau ketahui keberadaanya? Dia tidak lebih daripada sampah masyarakat yang sudah semestinya dibuang karena keberadaannya bisa mencemari makhluk hidup yang lain.

"Dia itu-"

"Selesai."

Belum sempat Chen merampungkan kalimatnya, semua mata telah beralih ke depan kelas, termasuk Baekhyun. Menyaksikan si bongsor tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan guru matematika yang mendadak berwajah semakin masam.

"Jawabannya…benar."

Chen kemudian berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Dia itu, Park Chanyeol."

Kacamata Baekhyun mendadak retak.

Bercanda.

Baekhyun hanya melotot tak percaya dengan rahang yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Ia ingin sekali tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan. Bohong. Sudah pasti semua ini hanya sebuah kebohongan yang dipertunjukkan semesta untuk membuat hidupnya terdengar konyol.

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tak percaya.

Tidak mungkin dia itu Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol yang mencapai nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk SMA ini.

Park Chanyeol yang tidak hadir saat dirinya harus berpidato di upacara penerimaan.

Park Chanyeol yang katanya jenius itu.

Iya, Park Chanyeol yang itu.

Baekhyun menolak percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol yang ia tahu, yang sangat ingin ia kalahkan, justru adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuat kekacauan seminggu lalu. Park Chanyeol yang ia kira akan berada di kelas A, berkumpul dengan orang pintar lainnya, berperilaku sopan, justru kini tengah berdiri di depan seluruh anak kelas satu D dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, maaf aku baru bisa masuk hari ini." si berandal itu menggaruk tengkuknya seolah tidak enak hati karena baru bisa memunculkan batang hidungnya di kelas ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

Ketika mata Chanyeol tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan netra Baekhyun, saat itulah ia menebar senyum.

Dan Baekhyun pikir, senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah penghinaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai siang ini, Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami.

Baiklah, mari kita urutkan semua kekacauan yang menimpa hidupnya. Pertama, yang paling parah, ia terlempar jauh ke kelas D. Jauh sekali dari perkiraannya. Kedua, ia bertemu dengan berandalan yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya dengan sebuah tong sampah –oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi kejadian itu masih membekas dan sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun trauma, omong-omong. Ketiga, ternyata berandalan itu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan keempat, berandalan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang katanya paling pintar di seangkatannya, orang yang membuatnya penasaran, orang yang diam-diam ingin ia kalahkan.

Kalau dipikir baik-baik, semua masalah Baekhyun bersumber dari Park Chanyeol. Ya, walaupun secara tidak langsung, sih.

"Kau yang di depan. Sedang apa? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali dari tadi."

Oh, Baekhyun nyaris lupa kalau Chanyeol duduk di belakangnya. Terimakasih sekali.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun berusaha mengacuhkannya. Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin berurusan dulu dengan orang itu.

"Hey, jangan begitu, _dong_." Suaranya melunak dan terdengar lebih bersahabat. "Walau bagaimanapun kita ini tetangga, jadi harus saling sapa."

 _Saling sapa gigimu!_ Baekhyun masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak berbalik dan beramah-tamah dengan tetangga barunya tersebut. Dalam pikirannya ia masih bertarung hebat. Tentang strategi macam apa yang ia lancarkan untuk melawan si anak nakal tukang buat keributan ini. Karena walau bagaimanapun, dia ini adalah seorang ketua kelas. Jadi setidaknya dia harus bisa mengarahkan warga sekelasnya- eh, tunggu.

Baekhyun sepertinya punya ide yang lebih baik.

Karena dia adalah ketua kelas, tentu saja ini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Setidaknya ia punya hak untuk memerahi Chanyeol, atas perilakunya yang keterlaluan dan melewati batas. Dan kalau beruntung, ia bisa merekomendasikan Chanyeol untuk dipindah ke kelas E saja sekalian. Ah, benar sekali. Dengan begitu kelas ini akan terbebas dari hama pembuat masalah dan Baekhyun bisa menciptakan kelas yang aman dan damai seperti impiannya.

Baiklah, saatnya dimulai.

"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya, merasa kaget dan langsung menengadah dengan penasaran.

"Ya, kau ingin mengajak berkenalan?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun bersiap melancarkan serangannya. "Tindakanmu itu sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kau sudah mempermalukan kelas D."

"Eh, aku? kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja Chanyeol, dan membuat pemiliknya sedikit meloncat kaget. "Dihari pertama kau tidak masuk ke kelas ini dan justru membuat kekacauan dengan mengahajar kakak kelas dan menyebabkan keributan sehingga harus diskors selama seminggu. Lalu hari ini, kau terlambat di jam pertama."

Di depannya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Tahu dari mana kalau aku menghajar kakak kelas?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat. Bisa-bisanya anak ini melupakan wajahnya setelah mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di chapter sebelumnya- uhm, maaf. Maksudnya seminggu yang lalu. Setidaknya, Chanyeol harus tahu bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu Baekhyun ada di tempat kejadian dan nyaris menjadi korban atas perbuatannya.

"Jadi kau melupakanku?" tanya Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti seseorang yang bertanya pada kekasihnya yang terkena amnesia mendadak.

"Hmm sebentar, biar aku ingat-ingat lagi." Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu,

"Jangan-jangan kau ini… Jinhwan-ssi?"

 _Apa?_

"Oh, kau sudah besar ternyata. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Jinhwan-ssi. Bagaimana kabar anjingmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun mulai bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dan demi Dewa- SIAPA ITU JINHWAN-SSI?

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa itu Jinhwan-ssi? Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku ini orang yang nyaris terkena lemparan tong sampahmu seminggu yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sembari menggosok dagunya.

"Benarkah kepalamu! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf." Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol diri dan meledak. Ia lupa akan status Chanyeol sebagai berandalan paling diwaspadai abad ini. Yah, semoga setelahnya Baekhyun masih bisa hidup di sekolah ini dengan tenang. Semoga.

"Lupakan. Itu tidak penting sekarang." Baekhyun mencoba mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka berdua yang sempat menukik tajam. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan kelakuanmu yang urakan itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hidup dengan aturanku sendiri. Lagipula siapa kau, mengatur-atur hidupku?" Chanyeol masih duduk di tempatnya. Entah kenapa emosinya cukup netral kali ini. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak tersinggung ketika Baekhyun berteriak sembari menunjuk ke arahnya. Enggan melawan balik (secara fisik) walau ia sangat bisa untuk melakukan itu sekarang juga.

"Aku ketua kelas disini. Kau orang yang tidak disiplin, dan aku sangat tidak suka itu. Kau pikir hanya karena mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu?"

Untuk sementara Chanyeol diam, tidak buru-buru menanggapi apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Sampai akhirnya, otaknya menangkap sesuatu dibalik kalimat Baekhyun yang membuatnya mengeluarkan seringai jahil. "Hooo…"

Baekhyun masih menatap galak padanya.

"Jadi kau tidak terima karena aku mendapat nilai tertinggi, Jinhwan-ssi?"

"HA!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan tertawa tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Akal sehatku menolak percaya bahwa manusia serampangan sepertimu bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi. Dan kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, namaku bukan Jinhwan!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Jadi, maumu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Cukup taati aturan sekolah ini. Berhenti membuat onar dan berkelahi. Kau tahu, tindakanmu itu membuat orang lain tidak nyaman."

"Katakan kenapa aku harus menuruti omonganmu?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Karena aku ketua kelas disini."

"Atas dasar apa kau dipilih sebagai ketua kelas?"

Kali ini Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya menjadi ketua kelas karena kebetulan namanya muncul ketika pengundian selesai. Dan lagi, entah sejak kapan suasana di kelas ini menjadi semakin ramai. Beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai mengerubungi tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adu mulut –dalam artian yang tidak sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada pemungutan suara di kelas ini, jadi mungkin pengangkatanmu sebagai ketua kelas adalah sesuatu yang diputuskan tanpa pikir panjang." Jeda. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu hal yang menarik padamu."

Chanyeol yang selama ini hanya duduk, kini berdiri dengan senyum yang tidak luntur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak ia bertatap wajah dengan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau jabatan ketua kelas, dipegang oleh murid terpintar di kelas ini? Kau dan aku, kita tentukan siapa yang lebih pintar diantara kita berdua. Kalau kau kalah, aku yang akan menjadi ketua kelas."

Gigi Baekhyun gemeretak. Ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan. Demi Tuhan, ingin sekali ia bunuh orang ini sekarang juga. Harga dirinya, harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang. Tadinya, Baekhyun berniat menyerang namun siapa sangka keadaan justru berbalik menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Karena Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang pantang menyerah, ia pun tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab tantangan tersebut. "Baik. Kuterima tantanganmu."

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Seisi kelas mendadak ricuh. Ini dalah pertengkaran pertama yang terjadi di dalam kelas, dan mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kedua belah pihak akan bertarung dengan sengit. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya terlihat bersemangat untuk merebut tahta sebagai ketua kelas.

Selesai dengan tantangannya, Chanyeol berniat pergi dari kelas. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu istirahatnya yang telah terbuang setengahnya. Namun ketika mendekati pintu, Baekhyun berseru padanya.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti setiap perkataanku."

Chanyeol tidak ingin repot-repot berbalik. Ia hanya melambaikan satu tangannya, dan berujar santai. "Ya, semoga beruntung."

Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi ketika jam terakhir usai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol resmi bertarung.

Guru Jung diseret secara paksa untuk menjadi juri. Yang melakukannya adalah semua murid kelas D, yang cukup penasaran dengan pertarungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meski awalnya menganggap ini merepotkan, namun wali kelas mereka akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi juri dan memberikan soal untuk kedua orang yang tengah berseteru itu.

Guru Jung mengambil soal yang pernah diujikan pada kelas A tahun lalu. Kenapa kelas A? Karena ini dianggap yang paling sulit. Dan ia merangkum semua mata pelajaran dalam beberapa lembar kertas. Dengan begini, akan ketahuan siapa yang benar-benar unggul dan tidak hanya menguasai satu pelajaran saja.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya cukup kompeten dan mengerjakan soal dengan cermat. Harga dirinya benar-benar dipertaruhkan disini. Sekali lagi, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ada kesalahan ketika sekolah menyatakan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah penerima nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk.

Sementara sang lawan mengerjakan soal dengan santai. Sesekali, kelingkingnya mengupil dalam-dalam. Begitu apa yang ia cari didapat, ia langsung menempelkannya di bawah meja. Benar-benar tipe murid yang kerap dijumpai di kelas rendahan.

Hingga kemudian, satu setengah jam berlalu tanpa terasa.

Mereka mengumpulkan soal secara bersamaan. Sehabis itu, beberapa murid yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar berbondong-bondong masuk untuk mengetahui hasil yang akan segera dibacakan. Sementara Guru Jung mencocokkan pekerjaan mereka berdua dengan kunci jawaban, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Hey, aku punya taruhan yang lebih menarik." Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengajak bicara Baekhyun ditengah-tengah penentuan hasil.

"Apa kau mulai takut kalau ternyata aku yang menang, tuan pecundang?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Kita semua tahu itu tidak mungkin." Chanyeol menyembunyikan tawanya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menempeleng wajah menyebalkan itu. "Begini, kalau aku yang menang…"

Chayeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun. Entah apa itu, namun yang pasti, Baekhyun benar-benar syok saat mendengarnya.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar! Sudah keluar!" Chen adalah yang berseru paling kencang ketika Guru Jung bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai membuka mulut untuk membacakan hasil perlombaan dadakan yang terjadi di kelas itu.

"Aku hanya akan membacakan total jawaban yang salah." Guru Jung seperti biasa, menatap malas ke arah murid-muridnya. "Pertama, Byun Baekhyun. Dari seratus butir soal, total jawaban yang salah… hanya lima."

"Woahhh!" beberapa murid yang mendengarnya terlihat takjub. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan betapa sulitnya soal yang dikhususkan untuk kelas A tersebut. Dengan ini tidak diragukan lagi, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar lebih unggul daripada mereka dalam hal pelajaran.

Sementara si empunya sendiri merasa cukup puas. Ia tersenyum miring pada Chanyeol yang tengah menopang dagu dan terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan persaingan mereka berdua. Peduli setan. Yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Kemudian, Park Chanyeol. Total soal seratus butir. Dan total jawaban yang salah…" guru Jung memeriksa kembali beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan teliti. Setelah dianggap cukup, ia pun mengumumkan.

"…nol."

Baekhyun mendadak ingin tuli.

"Semua jawaban benar."

Suara tepuk tangan mengudara di dalam kelas. Tak sedikit dari mereka menganga lebar dan tak percaya dengan hasil yang telah dibacakan. Lain dengan ekspresi beberapa muridnya yang berlebihan, guru Jung memilih untuk pamit lebih awal dan pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang merepotkan itu. (Benar-benar tipe guru _i-don't-give-a-fuck._ )

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak pucat. Kalau bisa, dia mau dikutuk jadi serangga saja sekarang. Karena selain menanggung malu, ia pun harus mau mempertanggung jawabkan taruhan yang mereka buat. Dan permasalahan lain muncul ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba merubah target taruhannya di detik-detik terakhir.

Yang mana itu sangat sangat _sangaaat_ merugikan Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah sudah…" Chanyeol berusaha meredam suara riuh dari teman-temannya. "Aku akan membuat pengumuman penting."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak anak itu berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, mereka berdua berbalik dan bertatap muka dengan seluruh murid kelas satu D yang telah menjadi saksi _pertarungan hebat_ mereka.

"Kami berdua sepakat mengubah taruhan, karena sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan omong kosong semacam ketua kelas. Jadi Jinhwan- ehem maaf, maksudku Baekhyun, masih akan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas disini."

Murid-murid yang ada di kelas sontak mengukir wajah penasaran. Jika bukan itu tujuan Chanyeol, lantas apa yang anak itu inginkan?

Baekhyun sudah pasrah, dengan semua kemalangan yang menimpanya selepas ia masuk ke SMA ini. Dan sudah terlambat untuk meminta pindah sekolah, orangtuanya takkan setuju. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi semua hal memuakkan ini mentah-mentah. Karena yah, dia sudah kalah.

"Sebagai gantinya…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik paksa Baekhyun supaya merapat ke sisinya, dan tangannya, demi Tuhan… tangannya merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dengan amat posesif.

"Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi pacarku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuma mau bilang makasih banget buat kakak-kakak yang udah ngasih respon positif di chapter kemaren. Ngga nyangka, ada juga yang mau baca ini ff wkwkwk. Juga makasih buat CIC yang udah mau nampung ff aku. Pokoknya makasih makasih makasih hehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya chingudeul!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi pacarku."

"HEEEEEEE..!"

Hanya mendengarnya saja Baekhyun sudah mual, pegal-pegal, bibir pecah-pecah, dan segala penyakit lain. Apalagi menjalankannya langsung. Karena demi Tuhan, atas dasar apa si berengsek itu ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacar. Begini-begini, Baekhyun masih normal. Masih suka perempuan, masih suka SNSD dan 2NE1.

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku-"

"Kau kalah taruhan." Chanyeol berbisik dengan senyum kamuflase yang ia tunjukan di depan teman sekelasnya yang lain. "Jadi hadapi ini secara jantan."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan jijik. Selagi seluruh siswa kelas D terkejut dan berbicara macam-macam, ia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari kelas itu. Melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya, membawa tas gendong, dan pergi setengah berlari.

"Ow, dia orang yang pemalu."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Meski Baekhyun telah berlari, namun kaki jenjang Chanyeol masih sanggup untuk menyusulnya. Jadi ketika hendak mencapai gerbang, Baekhyun harus rela langkah kakinya tertahan sebab Park Chanyeol telah menghadangnya di depan.

"Terburu-buru, heh?"

"Biarkan aku lewat." Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyingkir namun hal itu tidaklah mudah sebab Chanyeol terlalu keras kepala dengan tubuhnya yang kokoh berdiri guna membentengi Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Jadi pacarmu."

TAK!

"Arrgh! Sialan!" Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun dengan satu kaki yang terangkat. Benar. Si kerdil itu baru saja menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja –dan begitu kuat. Cukup kuat tentunya, sampai-sampai Chanyeolpun mengaduh kesakitan tanpa perlu berpikir sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau pintar. Tapi sayangnya kepintaranmu itu seimbang dengan kebodohanmu." Ucap Baekhyun pedas.

"Dengar," Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya yang sempat kena injak dan mulai berbicara serius. "Di dunia ini, pemenang adalah segalanya."

"Ah begitu, aku baru tahu."

Dua detik setelah kalimat itu selesai, Chanyeol tanpa ragu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan cara menjepitnya dengan kedua jari. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata: "Kau menarik juga. Aku seperti sedang bertemu pelacur yang menaruh harga terlalu tinggi hanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Dan kau tahu apa? Aku justru bersemangat."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Terlihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya sekarang, ia jadi teringat kejadian seminggu lalu. Kali ini mungkin bukan tong sampah saja, bahkan nyawanya pun bisa dibuat melayang.

Baekhyun memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir cepat. Salah bicara, bisa-bisa dia sudah dikirim ke alam baka. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol ini tipe orang yang nekad. Jadi sudah sepatutnya Baekhyun berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

"A-anu… hwegini," Baekhyun berbicara tak jelas. Dagunya diapit, sudah barang tentu bibirnya maju ke depan bukan? Oh, konyol sekali. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti ikan mas yang sedang bernapas di dalam air.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun. "Apa?"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari. "Itu…bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Jadi begini, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau tahu kan kalau kita belum terlalu akrab. Jadi kupikir, setidaknya kita harus melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu."

"Kita sudah sedekat ini. Memang kau mau pendekatan yang bagaimana lagi?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya. Baekhyun meringis.

"Ini bukan soal jarak kita sekarang. Maksudku, kita berdua belum saling mengenal satu sama lain secara dekat. Aku belum tahu dimana rumahmu, apa makanan favoritmu, warna kesukaanmu…"

Chanyeol diam setelahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama sembari mengurut dagunya. Nampaknya, si bongsor itu tengah mencerna baik-baik ucapan Baekhyun dan mencoba mencari titik terang untuk penyelesaian.

"Tapi kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa orang ini benar-benar serius?!_

Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Ia betul-betul tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Memang apa untungnya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pacar? Atau anak itu justru hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya? Uh, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimanapun caranya, Baekhyun harus menghindar.

"Bisa kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti? Sepertinya kepalaku mulai pusing."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Yah, apa boleh buat."

Baekhyun hendak bernapas lega. Namun seringai Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu.

"Orang bodoh yang kalah taruhan memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi pacarku, kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan tangan terkepal. Ingin sekali ia tinju wajah menyebalkan di depannya itu sekarang juga, namun sayangnya Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang ringan tangan. Ia memang sedang emosi, namun Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuat keributan di tempat ini. Terutama dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Aku sibuk hari ini." Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"Tapi ingat, mulai besok kau harus pulang denganku." Lanjutnya, yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memasang senyum tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan dunia yang dengan mudah membalik takdirnya. Tak percaya dengan semesta yang tengah bercanda dengannya.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan berteriak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Taehyun-ssi!"

"NAMAKU BAEKHYUN DASAR SIAL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya…

Baekhyun bisa saja menemukan beberapa alasan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah. Misalnya karena sakit perut, seragam sekolah yang belum kering, atau ketinggalan bus. Tapi _sialnya_ hari ini dia tidak kena sakit perut, baju seragamnya kering semua, dan mendapat bus tepat waktu. Sungguh pagi yang bagus untuk memulai petualangan.

Baekhyun sempat menghela napas sebelu mencapai gerbang. Dalam hati ini berdo'a: _"Ya Tuhan, semoga hari ini aku diberkati. Minimal mendengar berita Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Itu saja cukup."_ Dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas gendong. Namun baru selangkah kakinya melewati gerbang, sebuah tas sudah terlanjur mendarat di depan wajahnya.

 _Praaakk_

Itu terdengar seperti seluruh tulang di wajah Baekhyun nyaris remuk. Karena, tidak apa-apa jika hanya sebuah tas yang mendarat di wajahnya –TAPI DEMI TUHAN, KENAPA TAS ITU KERAS SEKALI?

"Bawakan tasku."

Daripada sebuah buku, nampaknya tas itu justru diisi dengan sekantung kerikil.

"HIYAH!" Baekhyun berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan wajah memerah. Tak jauh di depannya, Chanyeol tengah berjalan sambil mengorek telinga. Dia adalah seseorang yang baru saja melempar tas tersebut, tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara denganku?" tanya Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Melihat ekspresinya itu Baekhyun benar-benar bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki itu suatu hari nanti.

"Bawa sendiri tasmu sialan!"

Namun rupanya, Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun tersebut dan justru berbalik untuk kembali berjalan. Alhasil, Baekhyun yang kepalang murka melancarkan serangan balasan dengan cara melempar kembali tas itu pada pemiliknya.

 _Prraakk_

"YAH!" Chanyeol mengerang.

Baekhyun menganga. Bukan karena tembakannya tepat sasaran mengenai tengkuk Chanyeol (ia amat berterimakasih akan hal itu) namun karena sesuatu hal lain yang menurutnya sudah melewati batas akal. Oke, itu mungkin berlebihan. Tapi mari lihat apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Kau membawa…kerikil?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tas milik Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah beton serta seluruh isinya tumpah. Namun yang keluar dari sana bukanlah tumpukan buku atau hal yang lainnya. Melainkan batu-batuan kecil yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Oh ya ampun, tas itu benar-benar berisikan sekantung kerikil.

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu kenapa tas itu terasa _enak_ sekali ketika dilempar ke wajahnya.

"Apa? Apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu, melihat seseorang membawa kerikil di dalam tasnya?" tanya Chanyeol ketus, tak lupa sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang belum sembuh dari rasa sakit.

Baekhyun memasang wajah terlewat datar. Sungguh. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan berbicara seakan-akan membawa kerikil di dalam tas sekolah adalah suatu hal yang wajar." Baekhyun berbicara dengan satu alisnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Kau tahu, tentara di negara kita bahkan menggendong sekarung pasir di punggungnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kita tidak sedang mengikuti wajib militer –DAN KENAPA KERIKIL ITU KAU MASUKAN LAGI, HEY?!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal ketika Chanyeol memunguti isi tasnya dan memasukannya kembali. Sungguh, apa orang ini kurang kerjaan?

"Tolong berhentilah berteriak, orang-orang melihat kita." Chanyeol menyahut santai sembari memunguti kerikil sialannya.

Baekhyun mengurut kening. Ini masih pagi, masih terlalu dini baginya untuk membuang-buang energi dengan meneriaki keidiotan Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun heran, kenapa bisa orang ini mengalahkannya dalam tes akademik.

"Begini, Chanyeol-"

"Tolong bawakan tasku ke dalam kelas." Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah kembali melempar tasnya pada Baekhyun. Namun beruntung, kali ini Baekhyun sudah bersiaga, jadi tas itu bisa mendarat dengan selamat di pangkuannya.

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu." Seru Baekhyun.

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depan, dan seperti biasa melambaikan satu tangannya tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sanghyun-ssi."

"NAMAKU BAEKHYUN, KAU SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ini akan berujung menjadi perbudakan.

Kalau tahu begini, Baekhyun lebih baik dicopot saja jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas. Dia ikhlas lahir batin. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada harus disuruh-suruh oleh manusia kelebihan kalsium yang tidak pernah tahu diri. Dia memang mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai pacarnya, namun yang terjadi justru lain cerita. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun bukan sebagai pacar, tapi sebagai pembantu.

"Aku mau cola."

Di jam istirahat, Baekhyun harus mendengar rengekan itu dari balik punggungnya. Dan juga, kenapa si keparat itu memilih untuk berdiam di kelas. Bukankah biasanya dia akan berjalan-jalan mencari mangsa untuk berkelahi?

"Beli sendiri. Kau punya dua kaki dan keduanya masih berfungsi dengan baik." Baekhyun menyahut tanpa melihat Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Belikan aku cola." Kali ini Chanyeol berkata sambil mendorong mejanya dengan kaki. Yang mana menyebabkan ujung meja yang lain bertabrakan dengan punggung Baekhyun.

"Sakit, bodoh." Baekhyun mengerang sambil memelototi Chanyeol. Namun yang dipelototi hanya bersiul-siul dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Cukup tadi pagi saja. Cukup tadi saja Baekhyun menurutinya dengan membawakan tasnya ke dalam kelas. Sudah untung Baekhyun tidak menyimpannya di tong sampah. Chanyeol seharusnya berterimakasih akan hal itu, namun bukannya berterimakasih, dia justru semakin melunjak dan bertingkah semaunya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" Chanyeol penasaran dengan Baekhyun yang selalu sibuk sendiri tanpa mau mengobrol dengan orang lain di kelasnya. Chanyeol tahu itu karena ia diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma belajar." Baekhyun membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan kembali berbalik.

"Otakmu juga butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya otak."

"Haish." Chanyeol hendak memukulnya, namun urung. Alih-alih berbicara lebih lanjut, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa Baekhyun keluar. "Ikut aku."

"Kemana –hey, tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun meletakkan kacamatanya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak kuasa menolak karena tangannya sudah diseret Chanyeol. Kalau sudah begini, dia jelas-jelas kalah. Tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengannya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti."

Kantin. Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke kantin. Tempat yang selalu ramai di jam istirahat. Baekhyun kurang suka, ia tidak menyukai berdiam diri bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau. Duduk disini." Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah kursi dengan meja yang cukup kecil. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang tersisa, karena semua meja sudah penuh.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja."

"Ya ampun, aku ingin sekali menyiksamu."

Baekhyun berkedip. Dia baru ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah si anak nakal yang gemar berkelahi dan memukul orang. Jadi tanpa bantahan lagi, ia pun duduk manis dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap. "Kurasa aku akan duduk disini saja."

"Bagus. Kau ingin makan apa? Roti? Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

Anak berandal itu… Baekhyun bahkan belum memesan apa-apa. Dan kenapa sekarang ia bertingkah seperti seorang pacar yang bisa diandalkan?

Baekhyun pasrah saja. Sekali dua kali pergi ke kantin, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ia bisa belajar lagi nanti. Yang lebih penting sekarang, ia harus pintar-pintar menyikapi Chanyeol yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Astaga, Baekhyun seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah bom waktu.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi."

 _Dan apa-apaan dengan timing ini._

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Tolong sekali ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah ia merasakan kedamaian walau hanya satu detik. Lepas dari kandang harimau, sekarang dia masuk kandang buaya. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di kantin, kenapa dia harus bertemu orang sombong itu lagi?

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tak ramah. Di depannya berdiri Oh Sehun yang kali ini ditemani dua rekannya. Mereka bertiga menatap Baekhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum remeh. Serius, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

"Dia orang yang kemarin kuceritakan." Sehun berbicara pada kedua temannya. "Tikus kecil yang bermimpi naik ke puncak."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terprovokasi. Membuat keributan di tempat umum sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Jadi daripada peduli, ia berniat untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh saja.

"Plester yang bagus." Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas plester yang menempel di hidung Sehun. Dan ia yakin sekali, itu adalah sisa kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Saat wajahnya terkena lemparan tong sampah.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Sehun tak terima. Ia kembali teringat insiden pelemparan itu dan sungguh, mengingatnya membuat ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kata seseorang yang suka mengejek orang lain." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Heh, aku heran kenapa orang-orang rendahan sepertimu gemar membuat masalah dengan kami." Sehun tertawa tak percaya.

"Permisi. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang membuat masalah disini adalah dirimu."

"Ayo Sehun, kita tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pecundang ini." kata salah satu teman Sehun dengan senyum mengejek.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa barusan?" Baekhyun kali ini berdiri dan membusungkan dadanya.

Dan Sehun berbaik hati untuk menjawabnya. "PE-CUN-DANG."

"Cih!"

Baekhyun membuang ludahnya pada Oh Sehun. Baiklah baiklah, Baekhyun mengaku bahwa ia adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Namun rasa-rasanya semua itu telah lenyap bersamaan dengan usia remajanya yang terus meningkat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, orang yang berdiri di depannya kini memang pantas mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" sembari mengusap air liur yang menempel di pipi, Sehun bertanya penuh amarah.

"ME-LU-DAH." Baekhyun menirukan gaya bicara Sehun yang sebelumnya.

Sehun habis kesabaran. Tak terima dirinya dihina seperti itu, iapun mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau-"

"Anak muda, itu berbahaya lho."

Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba hadir sepertihalnya superhero yang datang untuk menyelamatkan warga sipil. Jadi sebelum Sehun sempat mendaratkan pukulannya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menahan.

"Dia bisa terluka kalau terkena pukulanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol kembali.

Sehun yang hendak memukul Baekhyun, menjatuhkan tangannya yang sempat ditahan Chanyeol. "Memang niatnya begitu! Lagipula, kau ini siapa?"

"Aku? Aku pacarnya." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

 _Bukk!_

Oh, suara itu berasal dari Baekhyun yang baru saja memukul tengkuk Chanyeol. "Siapa yang kau sebut pacar, hah?" tanyanya garang.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan wajah merengut. "Apa ini balasan untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku lebih senang kena pukul dia daripada dipanggil pacar olehmu." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Inginnya ia menampar mulut Baekhyun yang selalu mencelanya itu. Namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa masih ada yang harus ia urus sekarang. Jadi iapun berbalik dan kembali menghadap Oh Sehun yang masih geming di tempatnya. "Pokoknya jangan ganggu dia. Aku tahu mulutnya memang menyebalkan seperti nenek-nenek. Tapi dia ini milikku."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NENEK-NENEK, BAJINGAN TUA!"

Alis Sehun berkedut-kedut. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan adu mulut dari dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dan bukan hanya Sehun yang dibuat heran disini, tapi seisi kantin pun dibuat terdiam heran karena ulah mereka.

"TENTU SAJA KAU!"

"HAAAH? KAU MAU B**I P***SMU KUTENDANG YA?"

"LAKUKAN SAJA! TAPI SEBELUM ITU AKU AKAN M*********MU, DAN ME******MU, LALU ME********MU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT KALAU KAU M*********KU, DAN ME******KU, LALU ME********KU?"

"BERISIK! KENAPA DARI TADI OMONGANMU SELALU DISENSOR, PU**Y?"

"OMONGANMU JUGA DISENSOR, M*R*N!"

Sehun yang sudah jengkel dengan semua sensor yang ada (Serius, tidak bisakah mereka memilih kosa kata yang lebih manusiawi?) akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertengkaran tak berguna dua orang bodoh itu. Jadi iapun mewakili semua penghuni kantin yang ada, membuka mulut untuk memberi peringatan. "Hey, kalian berdua-"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

 _Duaghh!_

Namun naas, maksud hati ingin melerai, Tuan Oh justru mendapat pukulan dari kedua orang itu. Satu pukulan keras yang bahkan bisa menumbangkannya hanya dalam dua detik. Entah kenapa, untuk setiap keributan yang disebabkan Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun selalu menjadi korban.

Sementara kedua orang yang memukulnya baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka berhenti berdebat dan justru saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Hey, dia pingsan betulan atau cuma pura-pura?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu. Kau periksa saja sendiri."

Belum sempat Chanyeol memeriksanya. Sehun telah lebih dulu dikerubungi orang-orang. Nampaknya ini masalah yang lumayan serius dan anak itu memang pingsan betulan. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya –dan pada Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOL! KAU LAGIIIIII!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil menekuk lutut di lantai. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua tengah dihukum atas perbuatan –konyol- yang mereka lakukan di kantin dengan mengangkat kedua tangan di depan kelas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak jera dengan hukumanmu sebelumnya ya?" Guru konseling di sekolah yaitu guru Song, bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menjalankan hukuman sembari menguap-nguap. Anak ini benar-benar tidak menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kenapa harus jera kalau kau bisa mendapat jatah liburan gratis." Chanyeol berbicara dengan santainya.

"Anak ini benar-benar…"

"Kami minta maaf!" Baekhyun membungkuk dengan mata terpejam, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal dengan kejadian ini. Dan semoga saja, mereka bisa diampuni dan mendapat pengurangan hukuman.

"Kami benar-benar tidak sadar waktu itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Heh, untuk apa –oitt!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalanya sudah ditarik Baekhyun supaya ikut membungkuk. "Pokoknya kami minta maaf." Ulang Baekhyun.

"Tch!"

Guru Song menghela napas. Adalah hal yang baik ketika seseorang telah mengakui kesalahannya. Yah, meskipun ada satu orang yang masih keras kepala. Tapi apa boleh buat, dirinya juga masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Jadi ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil wali murid Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggil orangtua kalian."

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajanya dengan sumringah. "Benarkah?"

"Ya ya ya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian harus berlutut disini sampai istirahat kedua selesai. Ingat, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dan membuat ulah lagi. Hukuman kalian bisa saja ditambah."

"Terimakasih guru Song, terimakasih."

Lalu guru Song pun berlalu seiring dengan berbunyinya bel pertanda masuk. Koridor yang sempat dilalui beberapa orang kini sepi hanya terisi oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menjalankan hukuman.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. Ia mengeluh tentang pegal-pegal, pusing, dan sekawan-kawannya. Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Orang itu pandai berkelahi, tapi dihukum seperti ini saja dia banyak protes.

"Ayo pergi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengajak Baekhyun. Seseorang yang diajak bicara hanya diam tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun. "Guru itu sudah tidak ada, ayo pergi." Ajak Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tuli ya? Dia berpesan agar kita berlutut disini sampai istirahat kedua selesai nanti." Ujar Baekhyun. Karena dia ini tipe orang yang penurut, maka ajakan Chanyeol tidak akan masuk ke telinganya.

"Terserah. Aku mau pergi." Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, dan mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Baekhyun masih tidak peduli. Ia bersungguh-sungguh menjalankan hukumannya.

"Aku pergi."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku pergi lho…"

Masih tidak ada pergerakan.

"Aku benar-benar akan perg –AUGH!"

Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja sialan! Jangan malah jalan ditempat begitu!"

Chanyeol meringis sekaligus marah. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang sangat sering berteriak padanya. Seumur-umur, dia banyak ditakuti orang lain. Karena kelakuannya, karena tingkah lakunya yang kasar, dan karena segala-galanya. Tapi Baekhyun, lihat yang anak itu lakukan. Dia justru berteriak dan memaki Chanyeol seolah tidak takut nyawanya akan melayang.

Hanya dengan ini. Hanya dengan orang seperti ini, maka adrenalin Chanyeol akan tertantang. Dan ia amat menyukai hal itu.

Urung untuk berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol justru memutar arah dan kembali ke tempat semula. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di samping Baekhyun, dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dari _partner_ -nya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendirian?" Chanyeol memicing. "Aku tidak mau pacarku diganggu orang."

Baekhyun awalnya memasang wajah ingin muntah. Namun perlahan-lahan meluntur setelah melihat baik-baik Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk seukuran berandal seperti Chanyeol, ia terlalu bertanggung jawab. Apapun alasannya, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit sisi lembut. Yah, ia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Namun suatu saat nanti, Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti.

"Aku mau tidur."

"E-eh?"

Baekhyun kaget ketika Chanyeol telah membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya. Ia hendak berteriak dan mengumpat, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan.

"Jangan teriak. Orang lain sedang belajar."

Baekhyun meredam suaranya. Benar juga, saat ini kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Dan berhubung hanya ada mereka berdua saja di koridor ini, jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun pasrah saja. Hanya untuk kali ini, Chanyeol ia biarkan tidur di pangkuannya. Besok-besok Baekhyun belum tentu sebaik ini.

"Haaah, rasanya hidupku sedang dijungkir balikkan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghela napas dan mulai mengeluh.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya. Dulu aku selalu dapat peringkat satu di kelas, disegani oleh orang-orang, dan dibanggakan orangtua. Tidak pernah membuat masalah apalagi dihukum. Tapi lihat aku sekarang. Rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur."

"…"

"Ditempatkan di kelas buangan, mendapat cemooh. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kelas A gagal kumasuki."

"Peringkat hanya omong kosong."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang drastis. Anak ini biasanya akan memasang wajah tak peduli dan santai. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol melihat ke dalam matanya dengan intens.

"Kau berada di kelas A, bukan berarti dirimu yang terbaik. Lihat aku, aku orang yang mengalahkanmu dan ironisnya, kita ditempatkan di kelas yang sama."

Baekhyun ingin tersinggung dengan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan lagi daripada memarahi Chanyeol, ia punya pertanyaan yang selalu timbul di benaknya. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti. Kau orang yang pintar, atau mungkin yang paling pintar di angkatan kita. Tapi kenapa kau ditempatkan di kelas D?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan penempatan kelas. Aku justru akan lebih senang kalau ditempatkan di kelas E. Meski diskors setahun penuh, aku masih bisa mendapat peringkat satu di kelas itu." Chanyeol mungkin tengah menyombong. Namun Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu hal lain dari ucapannya.

"Aku ditempatkan dengan banyak pertimbangan." Chanyeol memberi jeda pada ceritanya. "Terlalu berandal untuk dimasukkan ke kelas A, dan terlalu pintar untuk dimasukkan ke kelas E. Pada akhirnya mereka memilih kelas D, dengan tujuan aku akan jera karena telah ditempatkan di kelas buangan. Tapi sayang, jera tidak ada dalam kamusku. Aku justru berterimakasih akan hal itu."

Baekhyun menerima ucapan Chanyeol. Namun bukan berarti itu membuatnya berhenti berambisi untuk mencapai kelas unggulan. Chanyeol boleh berprinsip seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun lain lagi.

"Yah, itu sih kau. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan terus belajar supaya lebih pintar. Aku akan tetap mengejar apa yang selama ini kuusahakan."

"Kau orang yang pintar. Kau benar-benar pintar. Hanya saja, kau orang yang kurang beruntung."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jawabanku akan membuatmu kecewa. Jadi lupakan saja."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu penasaran, jadi ya sudahlah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chanyeol merubah posisi berbaringnya supaya lebih nyaman. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau manis juga ya. Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih?"

"Mau kupukul ya?"

"Tidak. Aku maunya melihat ke dalam celanamu."

 _Buukk! Takk! Duaggh!_

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol masih berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun. Dengan bonus wajah yang babak belur.

Entah ini suatu hal yang baik atau tidak. Namun perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun seakan tidak lagi memiliki sebuah pembatas dengan Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang bersahabat seperti ini, ia jadi tidak ragu dan sama sekali tidak takut. Yah, mungkin karena Chanyeol memang sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu kurang ajar, jadi dia tidak membalas pukulan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali aku menjadi pacarmu? Kau ini memang sudah _gay_ dari dulu ya?"

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak _gay_ , aku suka perempuan yang seksi. Aku suka membeli majalah dewasa. Dan aku juga suka mengintip rok anak perempuan di kelas."

"Lantas kalau disuruh menciumku, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Itu bahkan bukan sebuah pertanyaan."

Oke. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar bingung. Apakah ini adalah perwujudan atas setiap do'anya? Baik, ini adalah akibat dari permohonan do'a yang tidak spesifik. Baekhyun memang sering berdo'a supaya dapat pacar. Tapi satu-satunya kesalahan yang ia buat disini adalah, lupa menyebut gender.

"Aku benar-benar bingung." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Sini. Kubisiki sesuatu."

Baekhyun awalnya ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia mendekat juga. Mungkin Chanyeol akan memberinya suatu alasan, atau sesuatu yang lain, atau mungkin…

"Ap-"

 _Cup._

Sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Hangat dan singkat, namun sarat makna. Cukup berarti bagi Baekhyun yang masih bertanya-tanya akan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang telah menjungkir balik dunianya. Park Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia takuti, namun ternyata masih menyimpan sisi kemanusiaan dalam dirinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ini hanya sebuah spontanitas, atau hanya bentuk dari keisengan Chanyeol semata. Namun ucapan Chanyeol berikutnya, semakin membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris melompat-lompat keluar.

"Asalkan itu kau, mau laki-laki atau perempuan tidak jadi masalah."

 _Si bajingan ini…_

… _benar-benar…_

 _...membuatku jatuh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** aku belum bener-bener mau ngasih tahu alasan Chanyeol jadiin Baekhyun pacarnya. Tapi ya, kadang menyukai seseorang ngga butuh alasan kan? Hehe. Tadinya mau bikin Chanyeol lebih sadis lagi, tapi kupikir lebih baik mereka jadi pasangan yang sering berantem aja wkwkwk, lebih seru kalau Baekhyun ngga mau ngalah. Biarlah Chanyeol yang sadis keluar kapan-kapan.

Terakhir, aku selalu berterimakasih untuk kalian yang udah baca karyaku. Buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya aku siapa, kalian bisa tengok _penname_ -ku di atas wkwkwk. Aku bukan author yang udah punya nama emang hehe, tapi semoga karyaku bisa menghibur kalian.

 _So_ , sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^v


	5. Chapter 5

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Asalkan itu kau, baik laki-laki atau perempuan tidak jadi masalah."

Yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang Chanyeol menurut penelitiannya selama dua hari terakhir, bocah itu bukan tipikal orang yang romantis. Bukan samasekali. Chanyeol hanya tipe manusia yang kerap kali bolos di beberapa jam pelajaran, mengganggu teman sekelasnya, dan mencari gara-gara dengan kakak kelas. Biasanya, mahluk seperti dia itu amat buta akan cinta karena –hidupnya saja sudah kasar, mana bisa dia mengerti soal pacar.

Dan sekaraaaaaang… Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

Dan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang teramat- _cheessy_ , mungkin?

"…bilang apa?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba memejamkan mata, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa? Siapa?"

"Kau. Tadi bilang apa?" tuntut Baekhyun.

Namun nampaknya Chanyeol tak acuh. "Kubilang aku tidak _gay_."

"Bukan itu, tapi kalimat setelahnya."

"Kentutmu bau."

"Bukan –hey, YAH! Memangnya siapa yang kentut?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, hendak menempeleng sang lawan bicara yang mulai ngawur. Padahal baru saja mereka memasuki pembicaraan serius –dengan agedan yang serius pula. Oke, satu kecupan, oke. Bukan berarti itu mempengaruhi Baekhyun, akan tetapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan!

"Jadi kentutmu bau atau tidak?" Chanyeol yang hendak tertidur, kini kembali membuka mata.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis menyatu. Kenapa pembicaraan mereka berbelok pada sesuatu yang tidak penting samasekali? Mereka baru saja saling beradu bibir, maksudku, HALLOOOO! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?

"Kentutku tidak bau." Kata Baekhyun.

 _Oy Baekhyun, kenapa kau justru meladeninya?_

Ciuman yang tadi, oh ayolah tidak adakah yang ingin membahas ciuman tadi? Itu benar-benar penting, kau tahu.

"Mana ada orang yang kentutnya tidak bau." Chanyeol masih menimpali.

 _(CIUMANNYA, ASTAGA. TIDAK ADAKAH DIANTARA KALIAN BERDUA YANG INGAT SOAL CIUMAN DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA?)_

"Tapi aku tidak. Kentutku wangi parfum." Baekhyun masih kukuh.

Oh siapapun, tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini!

"Kalau begitu kentutmu pasti bunyinya keras." Chanyeol kembali menimpali. Dan tanpa sadar, sahut menyahut tentang kentut ini membawa Baekhyun lupa akan ucapan Chanyeol di waktu sebelumnya.

"Itu manusiawi. Tergantung bagaimana kau mengeluarkannya-"

"Sssst…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun dan memasang wajah serius. "Diam dulu sebentar."

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menurut. Ia tahu ucapan dan kelakuan Chanyeol selalu konyol, tapi kali ini ia menurut saja. Mengingat ekspresi yang Chanyeol pasang di wajanya lumayan menandakan bahwa keadaan sedang _urgent_. Beberapa detik mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Baekhyun hendak bertanya karena penasaran, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sesuatu semacam-

"Brrrrttt…!"

-suara kentut.

Ya, itu suara kentut.

"OH YA TUHAN, PARK CHANYEOL, KAU BENAR-BENAR…"

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lantai, matanya terpejam, dan suara tawanya terdengar membahana ke seluruh penjuru kota –oke, tidak begitu juga sebenarnya. Ia terpingkal-pingkal sampai nyaris gila. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam karena marah.

"ASTAGA INI BENAR-BENAR BAU, CHANYEOL. APA KAU HABIS MAKAN TELUR REBUS? OH TUNGGU INI BUKAN TELUR REBUS, INI BAU TELUR BUSUK, CHANYEOL ASTAGA…" Baekhyun menjepit hidung seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya supaya bau kentut Chanyeol segera menghilang.

Sementara itu si pelaku kejahatan masih bersama sisa-sisa tawanya yang berhamburan. Ia memukul-mukul lantai dengan brutal sambil tertawa tak habis-habis. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Kurang ajar kau. Kemari, biar kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan sepatuku!" Baekhyun mengambil satu sepatunya yang masih terpasang di kaki –satunya lagi sudah ia lempar omong-omong.

"Tunggu –bhahahahak, Oy tunggu dulu!" Kali ini Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai berlari guna menghindari pukulan sepatu Baekhyun.

"YAH, PARK CHANYEOL! KEMBALIIII!"

 _Well_ , lupakan soal ciuman. Mereka berdua memang _idiot_ bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nanti hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"

Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh, kembali ia membetulkan letak kacamata dan lanjut membaca buku sejarah setebal tiga jari yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Sementara itu Chanyeol, pengganggu nomor satunya itu masih duduk di pinggiran meja Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup tenang. Karena sekarang, pada setiap hari, hidupnya akan selalu mengalami gangguan. Semua karena Chanyeol. Si bocah bengal yang bahkan kini, tengah mengajukan tawaran kencan. Serius, Baekhyun mulai curiga kalau anak ini benar-benar tidak waras.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kepalamu kemasukan air ya?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada barisan kalimat yang tersusun rapi di depannya.

"Aku cuma mau kencan!" Chanyeol menepuk meja Baekhyun. Namun sang empunya meja masih kukuh mempertahankan sikap tidak pedulinya.

"Malam ini kau tidur. Lalu bermimpilah kencan denganku."

Chanyeol geram. Ia lantas menarik satu telinga Baekhyun dan berbicara. "Aku mau kencan. Yang nyata."

Baekhyun risih, segera ia jauhkan kepalanya sebelum Chanyeol kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. "Kalau mau kencan, cari saja orang lain. Aku sibuk."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mundur, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kali ini tak ada satupun kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun matanya masih saja menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan jengkel.

"Kita ke bioskop. Kau boleh bayar untuk satu tiket saja. Sisanya aku yang traktir." Upanya Chanyeol belum menyerah. Di belakang Baekhyun, anak itu masih gencar melakukan penawaran. Meski sebenarnya penawarannya itu tidak menguntungkan Baekhyun sama sekali. Traktir apanya kalau kau membayar sendiri tiketmu?

"Setelah itu kita makan. Aku lagi yang traktir. Ada restoran yang sedang promo. Makan satu porsi, gratis satu porsi lagi."

 _Sekali lagi, apanya yang ditraktir?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan penawaran-penawaran gila Chanyeol. Kalau ujung-ujungnya begitu, untuk apa dia sesumbar untuk mentraktir Baekhyun? Lama-lama anak ini semakin tidak masuk akal saja pemikirannya.

"Atau kita ke rumahku sajalah. Kukenalkan pada orangtuaku." Chanyeol mengajukan penawaran akhir.

Kali ini Baekhyun berbalik dan mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sedang dalam posisi untuk berkenalan dengan orangtuamu. Dan kau, berhentilah bicara soal kencan dan kencan. Aku bosan mendengarnya, tahu!"

Baekhyun lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Chanyeol terlihat ingin sekali menjitak kepala anak itu, namun ia masih bisa menahan diri. Baiklah, kali ini ia mungkin seharusnya menyerah saja. Masih ada hari-hari lainnya sebelum hari minggu. Barangkali Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan mau pergi dengannya.

Ya, semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi sampai dua hari berikutnya, Baekhyun masih saja sulit diajak pergi.

Hanya saja, kabar baiknya Chanyeol kali ini tidak pakai kekerasan. Seingin-inginnya dia pergi kencan, Chanyeol masih cukup waras dengan tidak memakai cara yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Sejauh ini, kesabarannya masih terkontrol dengan baik. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri siasat untuk membungkus Baekhyun dalam karung sesekali melintas di pikirannya. Ya, otak berandalannya memang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Baekhyun…uhukk… sebenarnya aku, uhuk..uhukk…"

Baekhyun tidak ingat sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi sering batuk-batuk.

"Sebenarnya… hidupku sudah tak lama lagi…OHOK!" batuk Chanyeol kian kencang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya prihatin. Bukan untuk Chanyeol. Melainkan prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa dipertemukan dengan pemuda gila itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan berdua sepulang sekolah. Chanyeol kukuh ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang meski Baekhyun berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukan hal menjijikan tersebut dan juga, kalau dipikir-pikir rumah mereka jauh berlawanan arah.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganku, kenapa tidak kau gunakan waktumu itu untuk berdo'a agar Tuhan menyembuhkanmu. Menyembuhkan otakmu, aku pikir ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan Chanyeol yang berpura-pura sakit parah. Malah Baekhyun berharap kalau Chanyeol sakit betulan.

Sadar akan rencananya yang gagal, Chanyeol menghentikan aktingnya. Ia berdecih di belakang Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua sampai di tempat penyeberangan.

"Kau ini susah sekali diajak bersenang-senang." Chanyeol mendengus. "Memangnya kau ini sibuk apa sih?"

"Belajar." Baekhyun menyahut kalem.

Di belakang, Chanyeol meniru-nirukan ucapan Baekhyun barusan dengan nada mengejek. "Sebegitu inginnya kau mengalahkanku?"

Kali ini Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Ya. Aku sangat ingin."

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan berdecih. Ia belum mengatakan apapun lagi sementara Baekhyun telah kembali memunggunginya, plus kepala yang menunduk. Oh, Chanyeol sepertinya mulai paham kalau _mood_ Baekhyun selalu buruk jika disinggung soal prestasinya yang berada di bawah Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku itu-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dan matanya seketika membelalak ketika Baekhyun, entah sadar atau tidak, menyeberang sementara ada sebuah truk yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!" teriak Chanyeol. Bersyukur atas refleksnya yang bagus, sebelum tubuh Baekhyun terhantam truk besar, anak itu telah lebih dulu ditariknya ke belakang dan ia dekap erat-erat.

Catat itu. Park Chanyeol mendekapnya. Erat-erat.

Dan –WOW.

Apa-apaan adegan romantis ini?

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berjalan menunduk tiba-tiba terkejut setelah Chanyeol menarik tangannya ke belakang dan mendekapnya. Oke, yang terakhir itu memang perlu digaris bawahi. Baekhyun menolak kenyataan ini namun fakta menamparnya habis-habisan karena –yang bisa ia lihat sejauh ini hanya dada bidang Park Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi –WOW.

Sepertinya waktu terasa diperlambat dan Baekhyun pelan-pelan mendengar nyanyian _original soundtrack_ sebuah drama korea yang selalu diperdengarkan tepat ketika pemeran utamanya tengah beradegan romantis. Oh ini sungguh klasik, dan tolong sekali, kenapa Baekhyun justru seakan-akan tengah menikmatinya. Seperti ada musik pengiring dengan dentingan piano yang mengalun merdu. Untuk beberapa alasan, sulit sekali Baekhyun menemukan kesadarannya kalau saja saat itu ia tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

"KAU MAU MATI YA?"

"Chanyeol, wajahmu terlalu dekat…"

"KALAU MAU MENYEBERANG LIHAT-LIHAT, BODOH!"

"Chanyeol, wajahmu…"

"KAU INI PUNYA OTAK TIDAK SIH?"

"Anu –Chanyeol…"

"APA HAH? APA?"

"LIURMU MENCIPRAT KE WAJAHKU PARK CHANYEOL BEDEBAH!"

Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan geram. Sebelumnya ia berterimakasih telah diselamatkan, tapi apa ia juga perlu diteriaki di depan umum? Ya ampun, Chanyeol ini memang pandai membuat suasana hatinya beruba-ubah dalam sesaat. Baekhyun mulai berpikir mungkin saja ia mengidap bipolar jika lama-lama berdekatan dengan si telinga gajah itu.

"Haish!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kalau mau mati setidaknya jangan di depanku, nanti aku yang repot. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada orangtuamu kalau kau tertabrak tadi?"

Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya. "Si bajingan ini. Ternyata kau hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Oh ya ampun, aku bersalah karena sempat merasa berhutang budi padamu." Sambil memegangi dahinya, Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin. Padahal sisa-sisa keterkejutan masih ia rasakan, namun itu perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan percekcokannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan ocehan Baekhyun. Ia berkacak pinggang dan masih terengah-engah. "Sekarang tenang, dan cepat belilah air minum."

"Tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun masih bisa mengatasi ini, lagipula ia sudah tidak terlalu syok. Bisa jadi, Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkannya.

"Siapa bilang itu untukmu?"

Oh, tidak juga.

"Dilihat dari manapun, aku yang lebih syok disini. Cepat belikan aku minum."

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak percaya. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Menertawakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, menertawakan Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh darinya guna mencapai tempat duduk.

Sabar Baekhyun, sabar. Tuhan tidak pernah memberi ujian yang melampaui kemampuan hambanya. Lagipula, ia memang perlu melakukan ini sebagai balas budi karena Chanyeol telah menyelamatkannya. Ya, benar begitu. Jadi Baekhyun harus pintar-pintar menahan diri untuk tidak mencampurkan racun sianida ke minuman Chanyeol yang dibelinya sekarang.

"Huh." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengus saat melihat Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata dan menengadah di ujung jalan. Jangan-jangan benar kalau anak itu hidupnya tidak lama lagi dan tengah mengidap penyakit serius, lemah jantung misalnya.

Baekhyun mengangsurkan minuman dari tangannya. Chanyeol menerimanya dan melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum air minum dalam botol ia dekatkan ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun belum berkata apapun dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, peluh Chanyeol lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Padahal cuaca tidak terlalu panas hari ini. Dan Baekhyun pikir tangan Chanyeol terlalu dingin untuk seukuran orang normal, ia mengetahuinya ketika mereka bersentuhan tadi.

"Hey, kau-"

"Diam." Chanyeol menjeda acara minumnya dan menatap Baekhyun sesaat. "Diam dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun menurutinya kali ini.

"Kau membawaku kembali ke masalalu." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meneguk habis air mineral dalam botol.

Baekhyun sebenarnya menolak peduli karena ia terlalu gengsi bahkan hanya untuk bertanya tentang apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Masalahnya, kalau Chanyeol memang sakit betulan dan tiba-tiba ia mati bagaimana? Kalau ternyata Chanyeol punya penyakit jantung, bagaimana? Ia tidak mau dituduh sebagai penyebab kematian Chanyeol, kalau arwah Chanyeol nanti menghantuinya bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Baekhyun mencoba menarik napas –dengan segala kepanikan bodoh yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Chanyeol memberikan botol air mineral pada Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kuminum dari botol kosong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh maaf maaf," Chanyeol melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah di dekatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah habis."

"Sebenernya kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bukan berarti ia peduli, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu penasaran. "Yang nyaris tertabrak 'kan aku, kenapa kau yang lemas begitu? Kau ini punya penyakit jantung ya?"

"Iya, dan aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung gara-gara kau. Kalau aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu sampai tujuh turunan." Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Yah! Aku serius! Dan tujuh turunan itu terlalu banyak!"

"Mau tujuh turunan atau seratus turunan siapa yang peduli." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang."

"Maaf, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu digandeng-"

"Pegang saja tanganku!" seru Chanyeol dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak mau kau menyeberang dengan sembrono lagi."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menyatukan alis.

"Pegang atau kulecehkan kau di depan umum. Pilih mana?"

Spontan Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, meski itu melukai harga dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa, kalau Chanyeol mengancamnya dengan tatapan serius itu, ia sungguh tak sanggup. Karena ancaman itu bisa saja menjadi nyata kalau Baekhyun tidak cepat-cepat menurut.

"Kau tidak bisa ya membuat ancaman yang lebih rasional?" Baekhyun menggerutu, dengan mata yang berlari ke kanan kiri, takut ada orang yang ia kenal melihatnya yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Apalagi kalau ketahuan salah satu teman sekelasnya, bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi bahan gunjingan besok pagi.

"Hah? Itu sudah yang paling rasional. Kau 'kan pacarku."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Pacar pacar dan pacar. Kau bahkan sering menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu. Kau tahu, kau harus mulai memutuskan untuk menjadikanku pacar atau pembantu."

"Dua-duanya. Aku bahkan lebih senang kalau kau jadi _puppy_ peliharaanku juga."

"Oh kau sangat sangat dermawan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh satu tangannya di depan dada. Dengan wajah mendukung seolah ucapannya barusan adalah pengakuan paling benar.

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb~_

 _Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb~_

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah nada panggilan. Dan ketika Chanyeol berhenti untuk merogoh ponselnya yang terletak di saku celana, Baekhyun sadar kalau suara itu memang dari ponsel Chanyeol. Dan yang jelas, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa jahilnya.

"Astaga, apa kau sendiri yang mengatur nada panggilanmu itu? Maksudku, apa itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menutupi mulutnya dan menatap geli pada Chanyeol. Ayolah, siapapun tahu kalau _ringtone_ itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan _image_ Chanyeol.

"Diam kau." Chanyeol menjauhinya dan beralih untuk menjawab panggilan.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Urusan Chanyeol tidak pernah menarik minatnya. Samar-samar ia hanya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengiyakan, gumaman, mengiyakan lagi, dan seterusnya. Chanyeol bercakap-cakap dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, terbukti belum sampai dua menit sambungan telah terputus.

Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun dengan wajah tak biasa. Cukup serius. "Ayahku." Katanya memberitahu.

Baekhyun buang muka. "Aku tidak bertanya."

"Rumahmu sudah dekat kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk segera pulang. Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh. "Selain memasang nada dering imut. Ternyata kau juga _anak papi_ , ya?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau tidak keberatan." Chanyeol abai dengan ejekan Baekhyun. Membuat seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya itu berwajah kesal karena gagal memancing kemarahannya.

Tanpa obrolan yang lebih banyak lagi, Chanyeol pamit dari hadapan Baekhyun dan pergi. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum tak percaya. Ini bukan berarti ia merasa ditelantakan tapi, apa memang begitu cara Park Chanyeol memperlakukan kekasihnya? Kalau iya, kebiasannya itu benar-benar buruk.

"Dan kenapa aku merasa seperti baru saja dikhianati?" Baekhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.

Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, akhir-akhir ini sesuatu tentang Chanyeol selalu menjadi pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun. Misalkan, tentang siapa anak itu sebenarnya? Kenapa selalu membawa kerikil di dalam tas? Kenapa selalu sengaja terlambat di jam pertama? Dan yang paling membuat penasaran, kenapa anak itu menjadikannya pacar?

Seakan-akan ia merasa matahari hanya berputar mengelilinginya saja. Chanyeol selalu bertindak sesuka hati.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?"

 _Menurutmu kenapa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar, ini peringatan! Berhenti membawa kerikil ke dalam tasmu, atau setidaknya berhentilah menyuruhku membawakan tasmu!"

Ini masih tergolong pagi. Dan bukan waktu yang baik untuk marah-marah. Tapi Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk melakukan ini. Saat jeda sebelum jam kedua di mulai, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meluapkan emosi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Chanyeol.

"Oh jangan, jangan perkelahian rumah tangga lagi." Ujar Chen. Seisi kelas yang lainpun terlihat sama. Mereka bosan melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seolah tidak ada ujungnya. Dengan Baekhyun dan disiplin dan taat aturan, dan Chanyeol yang tidak sopan dan urakan. Anehnya, mereka berdua berstatus sebagai dua orang yang berpacaran (ya, meski itu hanya diklaim oleh Chanyeol sendiri).

"Tapi kau tetap membawakan tasku juga 'kan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan geram. Itu tepat sekali karena ia sendiri heran kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja disuruh membawa tas Chanyeol di pagi hari. "Lupakan soal tasnya. Kemana saja kau saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai?"

"UKS. Aku tidak kuat kalau pagi-pagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah malas karena harus menerima interogasi tak penting di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Ha. Tidak kuat atau kau hanya ingin melanjutkan mimpimu yang sempat tertunda? Kau tahu, UKS bukan tempat untuk bermalas-malasan."

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, Byunsik?"

"Namaku Baekhyun!"

"Iya iya, Baekhyun."

Tangan Baekhyun bersidekap di depan dada. Tak lupa, ia menghujani Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh penghakiman. "Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Kau orang yang mencurigakan."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya lebih ke depan. "Aku tidak kuat kalau pagi-pagi. Rasanya mual, pusing, dan perutku juga mulas."

"Memangnya kau ibu-ibu hamil apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Jihyun, satu-satunya yang memungkinkan untuk hamil disini adalah dirimu."

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil dan ya ampun, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, apa perlu kutulis namaku besar-besar di sini?" Baekhyun menunjuk dahinya dengan geram.

"Iya iya, Baekhyun."

"Iya iya dengkulmu! Kau akan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi." Baekhyun tidak tahan. Dengan segala kemarahan, kemuakan, dan apapun yang Chanyeol katakan, pokoknya semuanya membuat sakit kepala.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Besok, kau tidak boleh sengaja bolos di jam pertama. Kelas kita ini sudah dicap buruk, dan kau malah menambah-nambah. Memang setiap pelajar seringkali terlambat, tapi tidak ada yang sengaja terlambat sepertimu. Kau itu sudah kelewatan."

"Kalau kelewatan ya tinggal putar balik, apa susahnya."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang melucu?"

"Si baj-"

"Wow wow wow, tahan bung, tahan…" ketika Baekhyun hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol, Chen telah siap menahannya di belakang. "Jangan ada _domestic violence_."

Chen melerai bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ia memikirkan nasib Baekhyun untuk kedepannya. Jika Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan dua kali lipat lebih kuat, bagaimana? Siapa yang repot? Sebab Chen pikir, meskipun Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan apapun yang tubuhnya perintahkan. Singkatnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang segan-segan untuk memukul.

Padahal Chen tidak tahu, hanya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih mampu menahan diri. Lagipula ini bukan pertengkaran yang serius, selama Chanyeol masih menyahut dengan santai.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya mengelus dada ketika Chen telah melepaskannya. Baekhyun lupa kalau ia mesti banyak-banyak bersabar. Apalagi mengahadapi kutil besar semacam Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai titisan setan nun jauh dari alam sana.

"Pokoknya, jangan sampai kau membolos lagi."

Begitu yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum akhirnya jam kedua dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bukan tipe pelajar yang senang menghabiskan jam istirahat di luar kelas, bukan sama sekali. Namun pengecualian untuk hari ini, sebab mungkin dirinya sedikit banyak mulai terkontaminasi ajaran Chanyeol yaitu iseng membuang waktu. Hanya saja kali ini, ia pergi keluar sendiri, tanpa ditemani Chanyeol.

Ketika sepuluh menit terlewati, Baekhyun merasa cukup dengan acara membacanya. Maka ia pun pindah dari taman di belakang gedung sekolah, dan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Masih tersisa lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi Baekhyun berpikir untuk berdiam diri di balkon samping kelasnya dan menonton pertandingan basket dadakan di lapangan bawah sana.

Namun ketika Baekhyun melirik ke seberang, tepatnya di lantai dasar, matanya justru menemukan seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Oh tidak bisakah ia lepas dari orang itu bahkan hanya untuk beberapa menit berharganya?

Baekhyun ingin putar haluan, namun urung ketika matanya menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia seperti pemuda seumurannya, berwajah lembut, dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan rasa ingin tahunya, diam-diam memperhatikan. Karena, jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol berinteraksi (secara normal) dengan manusia pada umumnya.

Baekhyun pun repot-repot memakai kacamatanya hanya agar melihat adegan ini lebih jelas. Pemuda yang lebih pendek terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dan Chanyeol menanggapi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kotak bekal diangsurkan pemuda itu pada Chanyeol, dan si jangkung menerimannya dengan cepat.

"Cih," Baekhyun memasang wajah jijik. "Kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti kakak kelas yang diidolakan adik kelasnya."

Lagipula ini tidak bisa masuk di akal. Chanyeol yang berengsek itu dibuatkan bekal makan siang oleh seseorang? PERMISIIII. Baekhyun yakin ada kesalahan disini. Barangkali pemuda itu belum mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh, oh Baekhyun ingin sekali menyelamatkannya.

Baekhyun pikir adegan itu akan berakhir setelah Chanyeol memutar badan untuk pergi. Namun ada satu hal penting yang menjadi perhatian Baekhyun, dan membuatnya… entahlah, kesal mungkin.

Karena Chanyeol langsung membuang kotak bekal itu ke tong sampah.

Dan si pemuda tadi melihatnya dengan jelas.

Itu pasti disengaja, Baekhyun yakin. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol memanglah berengsek, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi. Apa otaknya yang rusak itu memang kesulitan memikirkan respon untuk membalas perasaan orang lain? Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya hati Chanyeol itu terbuat dari apa? Batukah?

Apapun yang nantinya akan menjadi alasan Chanyeol, tetap saja hal ini tidak dapat dibenarkan. Dengan hanya melihat, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak tertarik pada pemuda malang tersebut. Namun caranya menolak, itu sungguh kejam.

Lama Baekhyun memikirkan betapa bengisnya Chanyeol memperlakukan orang lain, ia sendiri sampai tak sadar bahwa seseorang yang tengah ia umpati berada di belakangnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya terhenyak ketika sebuah lengan mengalungi pundaknya serta sebuah tiupan kecil menghampiri telinganya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya suara itu.

Yang ditanya berbalik secepat mungkin. Ia menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang sempat merangkulnya, dan menatap dengan garang.

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin sekali meludahiku." Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu aku akan senang sekali untuk melakukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol dan sengaja menubrukkan ujung pundaknya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

"Masih marah dengan yang tadi pagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, itu terdengar seperti sebuah IYA bagiku." Chanyeol berhenti dan menyandarkan punggungnya di ambang pintu. Sementara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu masuk ke kelas dan menduduki kursinya.

Teringat akan sesuatu yang hendak ia ajukan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyusul anak itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di mejanya. Baekhyun jelas terlihat tak suka, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Aku punya penawaran." Ujarnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Jika ini soal kencan. Aku positif menolak." Kata Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

Baekhyun mulai menunggu ucapan gila apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir dirimu belum cukup pintar, dan kau ingin terus belajar untuk bisa mencapai kelas A bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Namun dari raut wajahnya, sudah jelas ia seakan mengatakan sesuatu semacam "Tentu saja!", dan Chanyeol membaca itu dengan baik. Jadi, yang lebih tinggi menyeringai, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengajarimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:** Sorry telat apdet ya huhu T.T seminggu kemarin tugas sekolahku banyak kali. Jadi belom sempet jamah ff. Dan…makasih buat kalian yang terus ngikutin ceritaku yang bosenin ini wkwkwk. Oh iya makasih juga buat kak **Hyurien92** buat sarannya, udah aku ganti di awal chapter ini :) Aku bener-bener suka review yang membangun sprti itu buat kemajuan tulisanku biar lebih baik hehe.

Ada yang bisa nebak gak nih cowok yang sama Cy itu siapa? Wkwkwk nanti kejawab dgn sendirinya deh. So, sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^


	6. Chapter 6

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Winner"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Karma**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor, School Life, Slice of Life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengajarimu."

Baekhyun berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Penyebabnya adalah perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi, yang masih menghantui kepalanya dan memaksa untuk dipikirkan lebih jauh. Itu tadi adalah penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan, namun juga cukup ironis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Karena, bukankah selain ingin menduduki kelas A, Baekhyun juga sangat ingin mengalahkan Chanyeol?

"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

Baekhyun masih menimbang-nimbang. Ia tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengincar materi dibalik penawarannya. Melainkan sesuatu hal lain yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhyun merasa percaya diri, hanya saja sejauh ini ia tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu hal lain yang bisa membuat Chanyeol semangat, selain dirinya.

Dasar anak jahil. Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun merasa semakin diperlakukan tidak semestinya oleh Chanyeol. Dalam artian, sebagai sesama manusia yang katanya saling menjalin kasih.

 _Menjalin kasih pantatku._

Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah. Sekarang ia mulai sadar dan merasa rugi ketika mengetahui bahwa lima belas menit dari delapan jam waktu tidurnya harus ia habiskan untuk memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna semacam Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri belum tentu memiikirkannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Haaaah sudahlah, daripada memikirkan si manusia dungu itu, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di lain tempat…_

"HACHHUUUUUUUW!"

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok hidung sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri rapat-rapat. "Kurasa seseorang sedang membicarakanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey kau, bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dengan penuh geram. Sembari berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakaan sekolah, ia meluapkan kekesalannya pada Park Chanyeol yang terus membuntuti kemanapun ia pergi.

"Apa? Mengikuti apa? Kita cuma kebetulan satu arah." Itu bualan andalannya.

"Lama-lama kau seperti _stalker_ saja. Kau tahu, itu namanya kejahatan." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati muda."

Chanyeol angkat bahu. Ia memang orang yang gampang bosan, tapi entah kenapa jika ini soal Baekhyun. Rasanya ia tidak akan bosan-bosan walaupun harus mengganggunya hingga akhir zaman.

Oke, yang terakhir itu berlebihan.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke perpustakaan dan mengisi daftar hadir. Keduanya melewati jajaran rak buku yang menjulang tinggi guna mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Sejauh ini, ada satu meja yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun kala dirinya berada di perpustakaan. Yaitu di dekat jendela dengan pemandangan lapangan _baseball_ yang jelas.

Baekhyun memilih beberapa buku sejarah untuk dibaca. Sementara Chanyeol duduk di jendela yang terbuka sembari membaca komik.

"Minggir dari sana, kau menghalangiku." Baekhyun protes karena pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat harus terhalangi oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Heee, tidak mau. Kau 'kan mau membaca buku, bukan menonton orang bermain _baseball_."

"Kupikir kau yang harus minggir dari tempat itu."

Sebuah suara datar dan tenang mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari perdebatan mereka yang baru saja hendak dimulai. Keduanya secara refleks menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pucat tengah berdiri di depan meja dengan sebuah senyum menyebalkan.

"Ini tempatku, lho."

Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol masih diam ditempat dengan wajah bertanya-tanya: _dia siapa?_

Chanyeol memang sering lupa dengan orang-orang yang ia _jahili_.

"Seakan-akan meja di perpustakaan hanya tersisa ini saja." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Dan seingatku, tidak ada tanda kepemilikanmu disini."

"Ya ampun, si cebol dari kelas D ini berulah lagi." Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan prihatin.

"Pffft… cebol dari kelas D." Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya supaya tidak tertawa meledak-ledak.

"Diam kau!" dan Baekhyun memarahinya. Astaga. Apanya yang lucu? Dan lagi, bukankah dalam situasi ini Chanyeol seharusnya ada dipihaknya?

"Hey yang disana! Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan." Seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata tebal berseru dari arah depan. Matanya menyorot jelas kepada Baekhyun dan itu membuat dua pemuda lain yang berada di dekatnya sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

"Benar katanya, ini perpustakaan. Kalau mau teriak, ke kebun binatang sana." Chanyeol masih gencar menggoda Baekhyun. Tak lupa dengan menyisipkan kalimat "…cebol dari kelas D."

"Omong-omong…" Sehun kali ini mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. "Kau Park Chanyeol yang itu, bukan?"

Chanyeol yang kali ini diajak bicara, menyempatkan diri untuk menyahut santai. "Memangnya ada berapa Park Chanyeol di sekolah ini?"

Sehun tersenyum tidak percaya. Biang kenakalan yang beberapa minggu terakhir membuatnya berada dalam situasi berbahaya, ternyata ada disini, dan kalau tidak salah anak itu pernah bilang bahwa ia adalah pacar Baekhyun. "Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum meledek.

Perempatan di dahi Baekhyun mencuat. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Setidaknya kalian sama-sama berasal dari kelas D bukan?" Sehun angkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya berpacaran dengan seseorang yang memiliki kasta yang sama."

Baekhyun kali ini tersenyum seraya menyingsingkan lengan baju seragamnya. "Dari kemarin kau hanya berbicara kasta ini kasta itu. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Kemari, biar kupukul bibirmu itu supaya kau bisa berhenti bicara soal omong kosong semacam kasta sialan itu."

Si pendek mengakui bahwa sistem kasta memang masih dianut oleh sekolah modern ini, dan ia tidak bisa membantah hal itu. Namun mendengarnya berkali-kali dari orang yang sama, terlebih dari seseorang yang kastanya lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau naik darah.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkelahi denganmu." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Enggan untuk melakukan pertengkaran fisik, dan Baekhyun merasa terhina akan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kemari, biar kuhajar wajah angkuhmu itu. Masalah ini sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan berlarut-larut, jadi ayo selesaikan sekarang juga secara jantan."

"Entah kenapa mendengar itu darimu membuatku ingin tertawa." Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun dan saat itulah ia melihat si kulit pucat tengah tersenyum remeh. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi denganmu."

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menanggapi ucapannya, Sehun justru kembali berbicara. "Tapi jika kau sangat ingin bertarung denganku, kenapa tidak kau buktikan dengan otakmu saja?"

Ketiga remaja itu saling diam untuk beberapa detik. Sehun menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menolak atau justru menerima tantangan tersebut. Lalu Chanyeol, oh lupakan, yang ia lakukan tidak bermanfaat sama sekali. Ia hanya tengah sibuk menggali emas atau orang awam menyebutnya mengupil.

"Contohnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sehun melangkah maju dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Sesuatu yang lebih serius dan akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menebak dengan ragu. "Ujian tengah semester?"

Sehun membuka kedua tangannya dengan alis terangkat. "Itupun kalau kau memang berani."

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun bukan tipikal remaja yang mudah tersulut emosi –sebenarnya, namun mendengar Sehun yang berbicara dengan nada mencemooh seperti barusan, entah kenapa membuat aura bertarungnya menjadi semakin besar. Baekhyun tidak memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani tantangan tersebut, atau dimana tempat ia berpijak sekarang karena satu kata persetujuan telah meluncur halus dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tidak kenal menyerah ya." Sehun tersenyum meledek, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Baekhyun sampai muak. "Tidak masalah bagiku, toh pemenangnya sudah kita ketahui…"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa sombong.

"Aku."

Mereka berucap bersamaan dan ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, melainkan Chanyeol juga.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" Baekhyun bertanya tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua lupa bahwa ada seorang jenius disini." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Yah, meskipun aku tidak tertarik dengan pertaruhan kalian berdua, sih. Jadi silakan teruskan."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Chanyeol ini dari tadi hanya mengganggunya saja. "Lupakan. Ayo buat kesepakatan. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang?" Ia telah beralih pada Sehun.

"Bebas. Lakukan apapun sesukamu."

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Apapun itu. Bagaimana?"

"Menarik. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan kekalahanmu."

Sekarang, sudah diputuskan. Mereka berdua akan bersaing memperoleh nilai tertinggi di kelas satu saat ujian tengah semester nanti. Baekhyun memang tidak berpikir muluk-muluk, meski pada kenyataannya yang ia lawan adalah Sehun si penghuni kelas A yang sudah dipastikan bagaimana kapasitas otaknya. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun percaya diri adalah, karena ia pernah menantang Chanyeol (meski pada saat itu ia kalah tipis) dan ia pikir kemampuannya dengan Oh Sehun tidak jauh berbeda.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau kubiarkan." Sehun bersiap untuk meninggalkan meja yang sempat ia perebutkan dengan Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau harus banyak belajar supaya nilaimu tidak terlalu buruk setelah ujian nanti."

"Hah." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya dan Chanyeol menghampiri dengan duduk di meja, di hadapannya. Anak itu masih tersenyum miring sembari menilik wajah Baekhyun. "Tidak belajar dari kesalahan ya." Ledeknya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan galak.

Chanyeol berbaring di atas meja dengan tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantal kepala. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit. "Kau juga tidak berpikir panjang saat menerima tantanganku beberapa waktu lalu."

Baekhyun buang muka. Memang benar, ia kecolongan padaa saat itu. Namun situasi kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Baekhyun masih punya beberapa waktu yang lama sebelum ujian tengah semester diadakan. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan persiapan yang matang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berniat untuk tidak membahasnya dengan Chanyeol. Jadi ia membuka dengan tenang buku yang sebelumnya ia ambil dan… saat itulah ia teringat sesuatu.

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sambil menutup bukunya dengan refleks.

"Panggil aku sayang."

"Ceh." Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan permintaan konyol tersebut. "Apa penawaranmu yang waktu itu masih berlaku?"

"Tawaran kencan? Tentu saja-" Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya supaya si jangkung itu tidak berbicara seenaknya lagi. Karena, bukan itu. Sama sekali bukan itu yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Bantu aku belajar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu kali kencan setiap hari minggu, dan aku akan membantumu belajar satu jam sepulang sekolah." Chanyeol menawarkan satu paket bimbingan belajar kepada Baekhyun.

Siang ini, mereka berdua tengah berganti baju untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Mereka berdua yang dimaksud tentu saja adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Seakan-akan hanya mereka saja yang hidup berdua di planet ini.

Baekhyun belum terlalu mau memikirkan soal kencan sebagai imbalan, yang ia butuh sekarang adalah Chanyeol mengajarinya. "Memangnya pelajaran apa yang paling kau kuasai?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin tahu Chanyeol ini unggul dalam mata pelajaran apa saja.

"Semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol enteng sembari membuka baju seragamnya dan bertelanjang dada.

Untuk saat ini, ada dua hal yang membuat Baekhyun membeku macam patung lilin –plus bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Karena, ia butuh terperangah atas ucapan Chanyeol, serta atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Chanyeol bertelanjang dada, uhm..uh oke. Itu membuatnya gagal fokus. Jadi, mari perjelas situasinya sekarang. Baekhyun, seorang remaja yang (mengaku) normal dibuat terpana hanya oleh seorang remaja tinggi seumurannya yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Tapi Baekhyun berani sumpah saat ini Chanyeol terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggiurkan daripada sebuah semangka di siang terik yang panas. Jadi, uh, bagaimana mengatakannya…seksi, mungkin?

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya secepat mungkin. Setidaknya, jangan sampai ia tertangkap basah tengah menikmati pemandangan gratis yang Chanyeol pertontonkan. "Tidak. Maksudku, kau serius?" ia berusaha mengembalikan fokus pada obrolan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah seorang…" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya ke atas. " _Miracle boy_ , Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Omong kosong. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol memang pintar. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol memperoleh nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk. Tapi menguasai semua pelajaran? Baekhyun tidak yakin. Barangkali anak itu hanya sedang ingin pamer dengan membual berlebihan.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai mengenakan kaus olahraga, Baekhyun menyusul setelahnya. Dan saat itu, si pendek baru teringat akan sesuatu. Bahwa biasanya, orang yang pintar dalam hal akademik akan sangat payah dalam olahraga. Bukan apa-apa, karena Baekhyun juga merasakannya. Nilai pelajaran olahraga miliknya tidak pernah melewati angka tujuh koma lima.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran olahraga?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan _indoor_ yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kelas.

"Tentu saja. Itu sangat mudah."

Karena pada dasarnya, Baekhyun itu tidak mudah percaya dengan sesuatu yang belum ia buktikan sendiri kebenarannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol di jam ini. Si jangkung itu boleh-boleh saja mendominasi ketika di kelas, namun diluar kelas, belum tentu ia jadi jagoan.

Ketika peregangan telah usai, semua murid dibebaskan untuk berolah raga dan mempersiapkan fisik untuk tes minggu depan. Beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal di gym untuk bermain basket dan sebagainya, sementara lainnya memilih untuk duduk saja di pinggir, dan menonton pertandingan. Baekhyun adalah salah satunya.

Ia paling malas kalau sudah berurusan dengan ini. Skill-nya tidak terlalu bagus dalam bermain badminton, dalam basketpun ia tidak menguasai, dan voli, ia sudah menyerah dengan olahraga itu sejak lama. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penonton saja, lagipula dirinya telah melakukan peregangan, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Aku ikut. Kalian kekurangan pemain bukan?"

Suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun. Oh iya, dia baru ingat kalau dirinya akan mengamati Chanyeol hari ini. Bukan berarti Baekhyun peduli, ia hanya penasaran dengan sesumbar Chanyeol yang katanya menguasai semua pelajaran.

Dan sekarang si tinggi itu berniat untuk bergabung dengan beberapa anak laki-laki yang hendak melakukan pertandingan voli. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tidak setuju, ya, Baekhyun bisa membacanya dari raut wajah mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, agar pertandingan bisa dilakukan, Chanyeol terpaksa harus masuk.

Baekhyun angkat bahu. Anak itu dengan segala kejahilannya, akan mengacaukan permainan voli itu cepat atau lambat.

Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat lebih dekat permainan voli teman sekelasnya. Ia pun lumayan menyenangi voli meski tidak terlalu mahir jika disuruh bermain.

Tim Chanyeol terlihat berdiskusi sebelum akhirnya permainan dimulai. Baekhyun menopang dagu, yang pertama melakukan servis adalah Chanyeol. Lalu peluit pun berbunyi, dan permainan dimulai. Chanyeol melempar bolanya ke udara, kemudian berlari dan melompat untuk memukulnya.

"Hoo… _jump serve_ ya? Dasar tukang pamer." Kata Baekhyun denga mata yang mengikuti arah bola yang melambung hingga akhirnya jatuh tanpa sempat tersentuh lawan. Chanyeol melakukan servis dengan baik.

Poin demi poin berpindah. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit sejak awal. Beberapa penonton pun bertambah, termasuk Chen yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila disamping Baekhyun.

"Wah, hebat juga ya Chanyeol itu." Komentarnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyangkal sebab untuk permainan Chanyeol yang berposisi sebagai _tosser_ , dia tidak bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja.

Dari Chen pula, Baekhyun mendengar bahwa lawan main Chanyeol beberapa dari mereka bergabung dengan klub voli. Dan mereka terlihat menikmati pertandingan tersebut. Lalu diam-diam Baekhyun menyadari bahwa rekan satu tim Chanyeol yang sebeluumnya tak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, mulai menunjukan respek mereka.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol terlihat menopang timnya dengan cukup baik.

"Sial, dia tinggi dan dan lincah sekali." Chen masih terus berkomentar dengan gatal.

Baekhyun tersenyum, setengah miris. "Kau benar, tingginya itu membuatku iri."

Pertandingan terus berjalan tanpa terasa. Dua set telah habis dan sekarang, set ketiga hendak dimulai. Beberapa pemain beristirahat di pinggir lapangan, dan Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa diperlambat ketika Chanyeol berjalan. Seolah setiap tetes keringat yang membasahi dahi Chanyeol, enggan untuk jatuh. Dan tolong sekali, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak kuasa dengan ini. Kenapa Chanyeol harus membuka kaus olahraganya, LAGI?

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Chanyeol benar-benar bajingan sial yang seksi.

Uh, siapapun tolong tahan Baekhyun. Tolong tahan dirinya untuk ternganga dengan sorot mata penuh kagum. Tolong hentikan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lebih penting daripada itu, tolong tahan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal.

(Jadi Baekhyun membuat catatan mental. Bahwa Park Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada penuh keringat, adalah berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Kesehatan jantung khususnya.)

"Kau oke?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun belum sadar.

" _I'm so gay_ …"

"Hah?"

Barulah saat itu, Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya.

"MAKSUDKU, AKU OKEY!"

Sial. Lidahnya keseleo. Beruntunglah Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengar lirihannya barusan. Kalau iya, bisa habis dirinya jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan si telinga lebar tersebut. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol akan besar kepala.

Kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _gym_ lebih awal. Bisa gawat kalau ia terus-terusan menonton Chanyeol yang berolahraga. Lebih baik dirinya berganti baju, dan pergi ke kelas lebih dulu.

Sambil melangkah pergi, ia masih sempat menekankan kata-katanya yang membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut heran.

"AKU OKEY. CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK. JANGAN SALAH DENGAR!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti deja vu.

Di waktu yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun kembali melihat adegan yang cukup membuatnya naik darah. Apa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja membuang kotak bekal yang diberikan padanya –secara sengaja dan terang-terangan.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus tahu tatakrama. Memangnya dia pikir mudah membuat bekal di tengah kesibukan seorang pelajar? Kalaupun memang ia ingin menolak, tidak bisakah ia melakukannya secara halus dan baik-baik. Chanyeol memperlakukan seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak punya hati untuk merasa.

Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak menghampiri anak tersebut guna memarahinya, Chanyeol ternyata telah pergi dengan cepat. Ketika Baekhyun sampai di koridor dimana Chanyeol mencampakkan pemuda itu, yang tersisa hanya si pemuda tak dikenal yang tengah mengorek tong sampah.

Hati Baekhyun terasa ngilu. Bahkan setelah diperlakukan sekeji itu, sang pemuda masih saja kuat untuk tersenyum.

"Biar kubantu." Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tersebut dan membantunya mengambil bekal yang terdapat dalam tong sampah. "Si bodoh itu memang tidak tahu caranya berterimakasih." Ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di tong sampah.

"Oh." Pemuda itu terlihat kaget. "Te-terimakasih."

"Ini." Baeekhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal yang kini aromanya berubah menjadi tidak karuan. Akibat dari sampah yang menempel, barangkali. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memberikan makan siang pada Chanyeol, kau suka padanya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Begitukah?" sambil menerima kotak bekal yang diangsurkan Baekhyun.

"Untuk informasimu saja, dia itu bukan orang baik-baik. Tingginya saja sudah tidak normal, apa lagi kelakuannya." Kata Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Bicara soal menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol, memang Baekhyun jagoannya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya kok."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alis. "Eh?"

"Perkenalkan," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Luhan."

Baekhyun menjabat tangannya dengan segera. "Na-namaku Baekhyun."

Sekarang, Baekhyun penasaran apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan. Dan seakan bisa membaca raut kebingungan Baekhyun, Luhan memberitahu satu hal yang akhirnya hanya bisa membuat Baekhyun menganga selebar-lebarnya.

"Aku kakaknya Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Aku cuma mau bilang, Sorry telat T.T**


End file.
